Una AdolescenteDos demonios
by vi de uzumaki
Summary: -Uno a veces se equivoca, de los errores se aprende, pero yo no aprenderé más, ya que un par de demonios se va a devorar mi alma al final de este macabro contrato...Estúpida desesperación...- -Ya deje...de llorar, suba la cara y seque esas lagrimas, debe seguir adelante...-Ya lo dejé de hacer, hace rato, pero ¿cuánto adelante me queda,"Tío" Sebastian?- (No yaoi,lo lamento xD)
1. Esa Adolescente, Vengativa

**_Hola, antes que nada, los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen, si lo hicieran, Ciel se vestiría de Neko, Sebastián seria mi mayordomo, Lizzy no existiría (ME CAE MAL ¬¬) y Grell sería mi amada hermana.(¿?)_**

**_Los de mi autoría serán aquellos que no conozcan. Como claro ejemplo, Violeta, mi Oc, Maite y algunos más que irán apareciendo a medida que avance la historia._**

**_Tendrá géneros como: Drama, Romance, Tragedia, algo de comedia y suspenso._**

**_Queridas Lectoras (Y si hay, de mera casualidad, algún lector): NO soy nueva escribiendo fics, si, no lo soy, ya he escrito otros, pero siempre terminan siendo degradado, pisoteados, burlados y han recibido críticas DESTRUCTIVAS (Claro que de otro animé) Soy nueva escribiendo de esta serie . Así que, quisiera saber su opinión, sean sinceros, pero "educados", también quiero que corrijan si hay errores (Tanto como ortográficos como de redacción), no tengan miedo ni vergüenza (Ni flojera xD) de dar ideas para mejorar mi escritura o mis doctrinas, se los agradecería de todo corazón._**

**_Las advertencias son las siguientes: _**

**_Uso mi acento, argentino, no me da miedo escribir como se habla acá. Así que, usare el "Lunfardo" (Es_** **_es una jerga originada y desarrollada en la ciudad de Buenos Aires, al principio, era más usada en el Tango, (ahora es más común, se escuchan algunas que otras palabras), pero no se preocupen, aclarare el significado cuando salga una palabra así)._**

**_Hay lenguaje vulgar, MIS personajes siempre lo usan. No sé, pero es mi forma de escribir y expresar mejor mis ideas. Espero que no les moleste._**

**_Puede que me quede algo Ooc, pero estoy tratando de mejorarlo. Perdonen si les fastidia, pero con tiempo, eso mejorara (Espero xD)._**

**_Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten el capitulo._**

**_~Nos vemos abajo…~_**

* * *

**_~Esa Adolescente, Vengativa~_**

_Estúpida._

_Crédula._

_Inocente._

_Creo que así me describiría._

_Observo por la ventana, hacia el parque que hay frente a mi casa, escucho risas, de los pequeños, que se divierten jugando, que disfrutan, despreocupados, ajenos a la maldad que hay en este podrido mundo…_

-Señorita…Ya sé que son sus vacaciones, pero ¿No se le haría más fácil estudiar así no vuelve a cometer ese error que la dejo repitiendo de curso este año? Tal vez, si estudia y se esfuerza, pasara de año, debería ir a rendir en febrero.-Preguntó y aconsejo una voz masculina suave, sensual, junto con un tono cautivante a las espaldas de aquella joven.

-No me jodas, Sebas, estoy en vacaciones y ya...Ya me rendí, no hay que mierdas hacer.-Respondió ella mientras seguía observando hacia afuera, disfrutando de ver como aquellas criaturas eran felices.- Además, ya sabes que pasó.- Recordó mientras hacia una mueca de desagrado.-¿Dónde está mi osito de peluche?-Pregunto para que su expresión cambiara a una infantil. Aquella voz soltó una pequeña risa.

-El joven amo esta por…-Antes de que esa voz varonil respondiera, fue interrumpida por la voz de un niño, bastante fría.

-¿Que quieres, mocosa?-Preguntó esa vocecita, que expresaba enfado.

-No me digas mocosa, porque aunque tengas siglos en la tierra, yo tengo 14, casi 15, y vos, todavía tenes 13, Ciel.-Le replico la joven voz femenina. Aquella castaña le saco la lengua con un piercing, mostrándosela a aquel pequeño, de cabellos azules al igual de hermosa pero frívola mirada de un solo ojo, la cual se veía molesta y seria. En el otro poseía un parche, ocultando…quien sabe.

-Um, eres una insolente.-Se quejo de nuevo aquel chico, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Oh, sí, ya lo sé, pero te contrate, así que debes abstenerte a las consecuencias de haber aceptado, mejor dicho, de haberte ofrecido y soportarte a una loca demente como yo…-Sonrió, mostrando aquella ortodoncia. Sus ojos delineados daban aires de seducción y madurez. A pesar de que tenía 14 años, gozaba de un buen físico, y una buena altura. Su cabello era, castaño oscuro, largo hasta casi la cintura y liso, que a veces tomaba algo de levante en las puntas, sus ojos, marrones, que tiraban a ser negros acompañada de una dulce sonrisa, complementaban a esa "adorable" chica llamada Violeta.

Ciel gruño, esa mocosa era una gran maleducada, malhablada e irrespetuosa, todavía se pregunta que le había visto…Ah, sí, su alma era una brillante gema de pureza, exquisita, que se hacía agua a la boca para cualquier demonio, esa esencia que, en esos tiempos, era difícil de conseguir. Era el banquete perfecto, el cual debía compartir con su mayordomo, Sebastián, que aun estaba presente, sonriendo como solo él sabía, a su nueva ama. Al parecer la chica lo ignoraba, ya que su atención estaba en aquel parque, al parecer, le llamaba la curiosidad lo que hacía allí afuera. Ciel se asomo a ver lo que miraba su contratista, él nunca pudo disfrutar su infancia, ya que desde joven, se había encargado de una importante fábrica de juguetes en Inglaterra, claro, en su época.

-Quisiera volver a los tiempos fáciles, donde todo era jugar, ensuciarse, llegar con las rodillas echas m*erda, no te preocupabas por ningún c*rajo más que ser feliz.-Musito Violet algo melancólica.

-Señorita…no debería usar ese vocabulario, no es correcto de una dama.-Musito el hombre de pelo negro mientras miraba con algo de seriedad a su poseedora.

-No me digas señorita, decime como me llamo, trátame de vos, es raro el usted en mi y si querés, no hagas un carajo y descansa, yo se me hacer todo.-Comento con una sonrisa esta, para subir los pies sobre aquel escritorio, acomodándose en la silla.-Queee paja(1).-Se quejo para bostezar, mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Violet, deberías comportarte, no eres un chico. -Volvió a llamar este para tomarla en brazos y que ella le sacara la lengua.

-Sabes bien que ya todo cambio, las mujeres somos algo guarangas, mal pensadas y desubicadas, no te hagas el boludo(2).-Comento la joven mientras se acomodaba en el cálido pecho de el demonio.-Ya me crié así y ni vos me lo vas a poder cambiar.-Agrego.-Ciel, vení a dormir conmigo.-Mandó.

A Ciel se le subieron los colores a la cara. Bueno, todavía tenía unos pocos aspectos humanos y ese era uno.- ¿Q-Qué?-Pregunto algo sorprendido, además de nervioso.

-Ya escuchaste, vení.-Ordenó mientras el pelinegro la acomodaba en su cama y ella le hacia un espacio.-Ni qué te fuera a violar, vení.- El mayordomo la cubrió con una frazada, sonriendo y soltando una risa al comentario de aquella mujer tan inculta…Hacia eso a propósito, en verdad tenia modales, excelentes se podrían decir, pero cuando vio que esos dos seres le daban su confianza, cambio bastante.

Ciel negó, aun sonrojado. Esa chica era una indecente.

-Creí que debían obedecerme…En todo.-Comento esta pensativa para entrecerrar los ojos, mientras lo observaba.

-Violet, ¿quiere que me quede yo?-Pregunto el demonio mayor.

-Es que Ciel me hace acordar a mi hermanito y es lo único parecido que tengo, vos serias como mi hermano mayor y yo los jodia a todos, pero más al grande, lamentablemente ahora no tengo ganas.-Sonrió y expreso.-Hace de cuenta que somos hermanos, que soy la hermana que te jode y vos sos el menor que se soporta el bullying que te hago…-Rio para que él corriera la mirada, aún con sus colores en la cara.

-Joven amo, recuerde que dijo obedecer todo.-Comento el de los ojos rojos, con una sonrisa llena de burla. Su amo gruño.-Si necesita algo, estaré escuchando esa música tan buena que tiene en su pendrive y limpiare un poco la casa.-Se retiro haciendo una reverencia.

-Ahh, si, no vayas a borrar nada, me costó encontrarme todas las canciones.-Solo emitió esta sin dejar de sonreír. Corrió la mirada hacia su otro demonio, el cual miraba hacia otro lado.-Cieell.-Llamo la castaña, extendiendo sus brazos hacia él, poniendo la cara más suplicante que tenia. El pequeño conde demoniaco suspiro y se sentó al filo de la cama, recibiendo un fuerte abrazo, el cual no quiso recibir pero pronto se dejo ser envuelto por aquella retorcida mujercita, la cual a la fuerza hizo que se recostara a su lado, recibiendo gruñidos, suplicas, sin contar regaños.

-Aww, pero si esta cosita es la mas linda.-Comento Violet mientras lo abrazaba a su pecho, le apretaba las mejillas, a lo que él solo le dedicaba miradas frías, gruñidos y "basta" con aun su fuerte sonrojo visible, ella solo lo ignoraba, para seguir torturándolo con caricias, abrazos, sumadas algunas adulaciones.

Cuando se dio cuenta, la chica se había dormido, abrazándolo, contra su pecho…

* * *

Era un día monótono, aquella castaña caminaba hacia su casa, teniendo cuidado por donde iba. Vivía en un barrio…peligroso, pero ya era hace 14 años que estaban ahí, y la conocían casi todos, así que recibía saludos de parte de algunos y piropos algo…desubicados de otros, a lo que ella negaba y saludaba. Se sentía feliz por el simple hecho de que era jueves y faltaba solo viernes, para obtener dos días de descanso más uno que era feriado.

Al acercarse a su casa, escucho como cosas caían, gritos, incluido unos disparos, se asusto. Dudo en entrar, pero su terca valentía no la iba a echar hacia atrás, así, abrió de un empujón la puerta.

Se arrepintió.

Esa imagen quedaría grabada para siempre en su mente.

Sus ojos se comenzaron a cristalizar, sentía como un nudo se le hacía en la garganta, se sintió mareada, el olor a hierro de la sangre esparcida por todos lados la estaba provocando que su estomago quisiera devolver el desayuno.

-Vení acá.-Una voz masculina se escucho y alguien la tomo de su cabello, haciéndola que cediera, a lo que ella comenzaba a llorar de el dolor al ver a su familia muerta.-Mira, p*ndeja, esto es lo que se lleva tu viejo por querer salirse de la mafia.-La obligo a mirar a su padre, bañado en sangre, con una perforación en el cráneo, donde claramente se podía ver que por allí, una bala había atravesado. La castaña siguió llorando desesperada, llevándose un golpe de un arma. -Cállate, p*ndeja, ahora, ¿qué tal si me complaces antes de morir? Tu hermana era una perra difícil, así que la mate, pero vos, sos más sumisa.-Comento con una voz llena de morbo aquel asesino.

-Soltame! SOLTAME, SOLTAME LA P*TA QUE TE PARIO!-Exclamó con desesperanza e ira la chica mientras se intentaba zafar, a lo que este le dio una cachetada, tirándola al suelo, manchando su ropa y cabello en sangre. Levanto levemente la cabeza, algo atontada por el segundo golpe que le daban, pero pronto sintió que su cabeza volvía al suelo, sintiendo un pequeño pero molesto peso sobre su cabeza.

_-Haría lo que fuera por matar a estos mal paridos...Y a los que mandaron a matarlos...Mamá, papá, chicos…- _Pensó mientras comenzaba a llorar, sintiendo más presión sobre su cabeza. El tipo se la quería aplastar, ¿por qué no mejor le disparaba? Era más rápido.

_-¿Cualquier cosa?-_Una voz dentro de su cabeza se hizo escuchar, era la de un chico, algo aguda, pero fría.

_-Cualquiera.- _Asintió ella mientras su cabeza comenzaba a doler. Se estaba volviendo loca, y lo más seguro es que estaba imaginando eso, pero que mas daba.

_-Incluso… ¿Tu alma?-_Pregunto otra voz masculina, suave y algo glutal, pero no le quitaba lo…seductora.

_-Sí.- _Volvió a sancionar, mientras sentía que se desmayaba, pero luchaba por no hacerlo.

_-Hagamos un contrato, los matamos y tu/usted, nos da/das tu alma.-_Propusieron las dos voces.

_-Que mas da…antes de hacerlo… ¿qué son?-_Pregunto ella, mientras sentía su visión se nublaba.

_-Demonios…-_Respondió la voz más grave.

_-Esperen…También quiero que me obedezcan en todo, sean como mis sirvientes, me acompañen hasta que descubra quienes mandaron a matar a mi familia, me van a ayudar, no me van a decir mentiras, ya estoy harta de que siempre me mientan, quiero venganza, quiero ver como sufren, quiero que todas estas m*erdas se mueran, sus familias, sus descendientes, que estén malditos y…Luego van a poder tomar mi alma que de seguro está podrida.-_Con voz demandante y una pequeña sonrisa, acepto ese contrato.

_-Ahh…Señorita, su alma es una gema pura, muy difícil de encontrar…-_Comento una vez más la voz mayor. _– ¿Dónde quiere la marca del contrato?-_Pregunto la palabra masculina.

_-En donde quieras.-_Fue lo último que respondió.

Pronto sintió que una paz algo extraña la rodeaba, además, unas plumas negras en gran cantidad. Un ardor invadió su pecho, algo le quemaba, pero estaba algo débil como para mirar que era el causante de aquella molestia.

_-Señorita, ¿me haría el favor de taparse los oídos?_- Aquella elegante y sensual voz, pido educadamente. Ella asintió y se tapo los oídos, cerrando los ojos, perdiendo la conciencia, escuchando gritos desgarradores, golpes secos, además de suplicas.

* * *

Los débiles rayos del sol se infiltraban por la cortina, dándole en la cara, cosa que le molesto, haciendo que se diera vuelta y tapara completamente.-No jodas, sol.-Se quejo mientras seguía durmiendo.

-Señorita, es tarde, debería despertarse.-Una voz masculina le llamaba la atención, mientras abría las cortinas.

-Lipe no jo…-La chica se dio cuenta de algo. Esa no era la voz de su hermano, cosas que hizo que se levantara de repente, cayendo de la cama.

-Ay, mierda.-Se quejó mientras se ponía de pie y se sobaba el cuerpo.- ¿Y USTED QUIEN ES?-Exclamo mientras se tapaba con la sabana, escondiéndose.

El hombre suspiro. Que ingenua era esa muchachita. Aún no recordaba el contrato que había hecho junto con su amo Ciel y el.

-Ahh, Señorita, no recuerda nada, ¿Verdad?-Pregunto este mientras le servía té con elegancia, acercándose hacia su nueva ama. Violet reacciono, recordando que su familia había sido cruelmente masacrada, no tenía deseos de llorar, pero igual, un nudo en la garganta se le había formado. Suspiro tratando de que esa molestia en su cuello se fuera. Lo logro luego de unos minutos, silencioso, los cuales, aquel hombre galán, vestido de traje negro, junto con guantes blancos que cubrían sus manos, de cabellos negros, piel blanca, que parecía de porcelana, alto y de ojos rojizos, esperaba pacientemente.

-¿Usted quién es?-Decidió preguntar una vez más, ahora con calma, para destaparse un poco, cruzando sus ojos marrones con los de aquel elegante joven. El hombre sonrió, ofreciéndole la bebida caliente a lo que ella acepto.

-Como usted quiera llamarme.- Respondió con cortesía, ofreciendo galletas, las cuales se hallaban ordenadas perfectamente. Ella a tal perfección, no quiso arruinarla, así que negó y comenzó a tomar ese té de menta, creando tranquilidad en su cuerpo.-Es té de menta, las galletas son de de vainilla, otras de chocolate, decoradas suavemente con crema, en su punto exacto, algunas tienen decoraciones en chocolate y otras en caramelo.-Explico la comida.

-Sebastián, ¿Ella ya despertó?-Pregunto otra voz algo aguda pero se notaba que era de un chico solo que…frívola.

-¿Sebastián?-Pregunto la chica para mirarlo.-Si le queda, viene del griego, significa honesto, honrado…-Susurro ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí, joven amo, acaba de despertar.-El mayordomo rió a la chica, dándole a entender su pequeño halago.

-Joven… ¿Amo?-Pregunto extrañada para mirando de donde provenía aquella voz, encontrándose con un el chico de cabello azules, un parche negro en uno de sus quinqués y su único ojo visible, detonaba frialdad y seriedad. Era algo bajito, bah, para ella, que era alta.

-¿Y el quién es?-Le pregunto al ser que tenia al lado, a lo que él le volvió a sonreír, pero antes de que abriera la boca, el chiquito ese le respondió.

-Ciel Phantomhive.-Susurro seco, sin sentimiento.

-¿Ciel?-Pregunto esta y asintió.-Un…Gusto…Creo.-Sonrió ella dulcemente, como lo hacía habitualmente. Dejo la taza en la mesita de luz, para estirase, dando un gran bostezo.-¡LA ESCUELA!- Prorrumpió la chica, poniéndose de pie, para correr al baño a lavarse los dientes.

-Señorita, está de luto, recuérdelo, no irá a la escuela esta semana, además, es sábado.- Interrumpió Sebastián, tocando suavemente la puerta. La castaña se miro al espejo, recordando lo que había pasado, escupió la pasta, para enjuagarse la boca. Miro al suelo, se apoyo en la pared del pequeño baño, deslizándose sobre este, la trabazón en las tragaderas se presentaba, avisándole que en cualquier momento, lloraría desconsoladamente. Así lo hizo, comenzó a llorar suavemente para que se convirtieran en gritos llenos de dolor, desgarradores, golpeo la pared, maldijo y al final, quedo mirando el techo con seriedad. Recordó, por unos momentos, quienes eran ellos dos. Eran demonios. Un leve escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, su alma estaba en juego, cuando ese contrato se terminara, su alma seria devorada por dos seres infernales, mierda, ¿Qué había hecho?

Se puso de pie, el llanto seguido de los gritos provocaron que un fuerte dolor se apoderara de su cabeza. Mojó su cara, comenzando a delinearse los ojos, como lo hacía habitualmente, su carita de inocencia y demás cambiaba con solo aplicar un poco de maquillaje sobre sus ojos. Era un pequeño cambalache básico, que la transformaba, viendo a alguien más madura y mayor. Salió del baño, donde Sebastián la esperaba, con una sonrisa, ella se la devolvió, entrando a su habitación.

-¿Que se pondrá hoy, se…?-Dejo inacabada la frase al ver que la chica tenia mas ropa masculina, y poca femenina como vestidos y demás. Qué extraña chica…

-El jean negro, mi musculosa roja y mi camisa.-Musito esta para sacar dichas prendas, dejando algo sorprendido al demonio. Si que habían cambiado los tiempos…y demasiado.

La castañita se quedo mirando a su demoniaco sirviente, con una mirada de curiosidad, cosa que hizo que el observado se acercara, tomándole la camiseta de dormir, intentando subírsela, a lo que ella detuvo y miro con ceja alzada.

-¿Se puede saber qué piensa hacer?-Pregunto ella entre extrañada y sorprendida, lejos de enojarse…Por dentro le quería dar una cachetada, pero iba a ver hasta donde era cierto de lo que había ordenado anoche. Pretendía comprobar que eso era verdad, que ellos obedecerían, sin hacerle la contra.

-Señorita, deje que la cambie.- Insistió a lo que ella se puso de pie, el retrocedió un poco, haciéndole espacio, él le sacaba unos 15cm de alto a la muchachita. La jovencita negó, algo seria.-Pero…debo hacerlo, joven ama.-Recordó a lo que ella negó una vez más.

-No tiene que hacerlo, puedo cambiarme sola y si fuera otra, ya tendría los ojos morados, dele, vaya, yo puedo sola.-Tranquilizo, para sonreírle. Vivir entre hombres, le había ayudado bastante, para lidiar afuera, también era un defecto, a veces se comportaba muy como varón, cosa que a su hermana y madre no les gustaba.

Con esas simples palabras, el mayordomo infernal se retiro, aún sorprendido por el comportamiento de aquella chiquilla que hace unos dos días atrás se demostraba sumisa y frágil. Era verdad, que las apariencias engañaban…Y mucho.

Al rato, la chica salió de su cuarto, ya cambiada, terminándose de poner desodorante y algo de perfume, estaba algo asombrada por aquel extraño tatuaje que poseía en el pecho izquierdo, el cual se notaba un poco en el pequeño escote que llevaba aquella prenda. Se tomo el cabello en un rodete, se coloco una gorra de color negro con unas letras en rojo, se subió el cierre de las zapatillas abotinadas, bajo por las escaleras, encontrándose con los dos demonios.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?-Pregunto el demonio mayor, mientras la observaba a la castaña con una de sus típicas sonrisas falsas pero reconfortantes.

A la nombrada se le dibujo una curva de costado en los labios, para ir a tirarse al sillón largo, encendiendo la tele, y la computadora, dio un sonoro suspiro, cerrando los ojos, que al abrirlos, se clavaron en el reloj, el cual marcaba las 9am, era temprano, ¿Por qué tan temprano? Solía dormir hasta las 12 o incluso, mas de una vez durmió hasta las 3 de la tarde.

El teléfono sonó insistente, a lo que ella atendió rápidamente.

-¿Hola?-Pregunto esta y pronto un chillido hizo que alejara su oído del tubo. –M*erda.-Emitió apretando los ojos y sobándose el oído.

-¡Ay Violee, estas bien, estas bien!-Gritaba una voz al otro lado de la línea, se escuchaban llantos de esta y mas grititos agudo.- ¿Voy a tu casa? ¿Estás bien, verdad? ¿Te acordas de mí, no?-La voz femenina hacia una pregunta tras otra.

-Mai…Estoy bien, no te preocupes, no, no vengas, sabes bien que es peligroso por acá y tu mama dice que soy mala influencia para vos. -Sonrió para ponerse de pie y empezar uno de esos típicos tours por la casa.

-No sos mala influencia, sos la mejor.-Le contradijo Mai desde el otro lado del teléfono, mientras empezaba a llorar.

-No llores, boluda, me vas a hacer llorar a mí, ya me delinee los ojos, y no pienso hacerlo otra vez.-Comento con una sonrisa, mientras alejaba un poco el medio para suspirar, la chica del otro sitio rio pequeñamente.

-B-Bueno…Cualquier cosa…Llámame, y…Si me necesitas, acá estoy…"Nos vemos luego".-Fue lo último que emitió, esperando respuesta de su amiga, esperando que haya captado ese "Nos vemos luego".

-Sí, nos vemos, gracias.-Agradeció para mirar el aparato y cortar.

-"Por eso ahora vamo a bailar, para cambiar esta suerte, si sabemos gambetear (3), para ahuyentar la muerte…"-Canto mientras se ponía sus auriculares que colgaban de su cuello.

Se escucho la puerta, a lo que Sebastián fue a atender, ya que había dejado que la chica tuviera privacidad mientras hablaba por teléfono.

-¿Si?-Indagó el mayordomo, abriendo la puerta, encontrándose con una chica bajita, vestida con un jean negro, pero ajustado, unas zapatillas algo masculinas, para el gusto de el perfecto sirviente y una campera roja de marca, cabello castaño, por debajo de los hombros, ojos marrones claros y delineados normalmente. Poseía los ojos algo hinchados y un poco rojos.

-Em… ¿Me equivoque de casa? Busco a Viole.-Musito ella algo bermellón ante la sonrisa de aquel demoniaco ser.

-Aquí vive ella, pase, por favor… ¿Usted es…?-Pregunto Sebastián, a lo que ella tardo en contestar, ya que estaba algo perdida en la sonrisa de el hombre.

-Am…Soy Mai…Maite.-Se presento con timidez.-Y… ¿Usted?-

-El es un primo, Se llama Sebastián.-Presento en una pequeña mentirita Violeta, apareciendo de brazos cruzados, a lo que la otra castaña grito y se lanzo hacia ella, llorando cómicamente, diciendo cosas inentendibles, dándole besos en la mejilla, conjuntamente, abrazándola fuertemente.

-Mai, quieta, sí, estoy bien, pero boluda…-Trato de tranquilizar, pero al no ser escuchada, decidió dar un grito.- ¡Me estas dejando sin aire, la c*ncha de la lora!-Reclamó esta mientras la nombrada se quedaba sentada sobre ella.

-Viole… ¡Me asustaste, p*ndeja c*nchatumadre!-Le exclamo mientras le hacía berrinches, su amiga suspiro y se quedo mirando el techo, dando un fuerte suspiro, mientras cerraba los ojos.-No me ignores, Yira(4) de cuarta y la p*ta que te pario, acá estoy y me decís que paso.-Le siguió reclamando la mas bajita aun haciendo escándalo.

-Maite…No jodas, no deberías estar acá, tu mama se va a preocupar, y me va a terminar puteando, como la ultima vez.-Recordó la de camiseta roja, aun con los ojos cerrados. -Además, ¿cómo llegaste?-Pregunto con sorpresa.

-Acordate que mi hermano tiene buena memoria. -Sonrió está para salirse de encima.-Ah, sí, ¿Puede guardar el auto en el garaje y entrar?-

-Sí, sí, que pase nomas, no hay problema.-Respondió esta.

-Ya lo hice.-Aviso una voz masculina detrás de ellas.-Parecen lesbianas.-Agrego divertido, recibiendo una zapatilla en la cara departe de su hermana.-Ay, eso dolió.-Se quejo desde el piso, mientras se sobaba la cara.

Las dos chicas estallaron en risas mientras el de pelo negro, ojos marrones como los de su hermana, vestido con una camisa negra, jeans azul marino, algo caídos y zapatillas parecidas a las de su hermana solo que en negro, se quejaba. Luego, como podía, se ponía de pie, tomando el calzado lanzado, devolviéndoselo, pero de manera más educada, a su familiar.

-No es chistoso, siempre me maltratan ustedes dos.- Siguió gimoteando aquel adolescente, dándose cuenta de aquel hombre de traje.- ¿Y él?-Pregunte señalándolo con curiosidad, a lo que el destacado sonreía.

-Él es el primo de Viole…-Respondió su hermanita.- ¿Es abogado o algo así?-Pregunto con interés al ver cómo iba vestido.

-Sí, Maite, soy abogado.-Puso fin a la duda, mientras una sonrisa adornaba sus finos labios, algo que hizo sonrojarla.

Gran mentira.

-Bueno, p*ndeja, Salí de encima…-Anuncio su amiga, levantándose de repente, tirando a la de ojos marrón claro al piso, la cual se lamento, mientras se sobaba.

-Ay, m*erda, avisa que me vas a tirar, la p*ta madre…Me dolió.-

-I'm Sorry.-Se disculpo para ayudarla y que un celular sonara.

-Mi vieja… ¡Juan, a rajar(5)!-Exclamo la de campera roja para saludar a su amiga y al mayordomo de beso en la mejilla, a lo que su hermano imito, pero solo en la amiga de su hermana y a Sebastián le dio un fugaz apretón de mano.- ¡CHAUU!-Saludaron los dos para que se escuchara como un auto salía a gran velocidad.

La dueña de casa suspiro, dirigiéndose hacia el sillón, lanzándose a este como niña pequeña. Sebastián saco su sonrisa, para mirarla con seriedad, ella al darse cuenta de que era observaba, lo miro interrogante.

-Ese vocabulario no es apropiado de damas, señorita.-Llamo la atención con algo de seriedad, a lo que ella escucho, pero ignoro, prestándole más importancia a su teléfono.

-Da igual, si no tenes carácter fuerte y decís malas palabras, acá, no te toman enserio, así me crie, si no te gusta, no escuches.-Le fue directa, al mismo tiempo sincera. A ella no le gustaba andar con mentiras, pero si le decía a su amiga que había vendido su alma por venganza, ella ya la habría asesinado, además de regañado y quien sabe que mas. Esa era su única mentira, su pequeño secreto, que debían mantener oculto, hasta de su amiga de toda la vida.

-Así que soy su primo y soy abogado, gran falsedad, señorita.-Rio con burla el demonio mayor. Ella sonrió, subiendo la mirada misteriosa que ostentaba por aquel retoque de sus ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿Querías que le diga que vendí mi alma? Nadie lo creería, ni siquiera ella, me tomarían por demente, bah, ya lo estoy, pero ahora sí que me mandarían al psiquiátrico.-Emitió sin sacar esa curvatura de sus labios.

-¿Y que será del joven amo? ¿El será mi hermano? O tal vez… ¿Mi hijo?-Bromeó el demonio, a lo que ella rio sarcástica.

-Claro, Sebastián…El va a ser mi otro primo, o sea tu hermano menor o incluso tu hijo, quedaría mejor…Tenes razón.-Ironizó mientras se ponía de pie. A parecer eso lo sorprendió un poco a su "sirviente", nunca creyó que la chica tuviese el atrevimiento de si hacerlo.

-Me encanta tu cara…Bueno, no, no sé, la cosa es que vos sos mi primo, con Ciel veremos…Por cierto… ¿Dónde está?-Interrogo al final, mirando a todos lados.

-El Joven amo estaba por aquí…-Respondió la duda a su ama reciente. Ahora sí que no sabía dónde estaba su "por siempre Amo".

-¡CIEL! ¡¿DONDE ESTAS?!-Pego un fuerte grito, sacándole un diminuto sobresalto al presente. Que pulmones tenía esa jovencita.

-Deja de gritar, aquí estoy.-Anuncio su llegada, mientras degustaba una taza de té sentado en uno de los sillones.

-A bueno, ahí está…-Comento la chica para que a los dos demonios les rodara una gotita de sudor por la nuca.- ¿Qué serias mío?- Analizó con una mano en la barbilla, mientras su pose se volvía pensativo. El pequeño noble diabólico la miro como si la adolescente estuviera chiflada ¿A qué se refería con eso?

-Ah, bueno, decidilo vos Sebastián, me voy a dormir, despiértenme para el almuerzo.-Emitió feliz, para ser detenida por el demonio mayor.

-Señorita, el funeral está programado para las 11:30 am, y usted, aun no está preparada, debe ir a bien vestirse y no ir con esas ropas.-Regaño este mientras ella hacia una mueca de desagrado.

Odiaba los cementerios y morgues, la solo idea de estar dentro de uno la asustaba, hacia que su piel se erizara, solo entraba a un camposanto si era algo sumamente importante, sino, los evitaba a toda costa, incluso, pasarlo por el lado. De niña tuvo la mala suerte de quedar encerrada en el Huerto del Señor, gracias a sus "amigos", que le había jugado una "bromita" que casi le cuesta la cordura y un soplo al corazón. Estuvo toda la noche tratando de saltar las rejas, estaba oscuro, hacia frio, se escuchaban ruidos raros, ella solo lloraba, su ropita algo rasgada, sucia, ya que había caído varias veces, mientras rezaba, pidiéndole a Dios y sus abuelitos, que la sacaran de allí, su carita reflejaba desesperación, mientras trataba de salir, volver a su casa, bañarse y desahogarse con sus papás, para que ellos fueran a regañar a los imbéciles que le habían hecho tal maldad, ella tan solo tenía 6 años, era una criaturita que necesitaba protección, pero no, se fue a meter con esas mierdas, que la defraudaron. Esa era la última vez que lo harían. Y lo fue…

Apretó puños y dientes, mientras su gorro cubría sus ojos. Se estaba lastimando los labios, gracias a la ortodoncia, pero no importaba, no importaba, no sentía dolor. Gracias a sus "Amistades" era una timorata, tenía miedo a algo estúpido. Temía además a la oscuridad, si se quedaba demasiado a oscuras, comenzaba a sudar frío, se paralizaba, comenzando a imaginar cosas, sentir presencias inexistentes, escuchando ruidos que solo se oían en su mente y un cosquilleo le invadía el cuerpo.

-Señorita… ¿se encuentra bien?- Curioseó el mayordomo de cabellos negros, mientras trataba de encontrar la mirada de la joven. Al parecer algo le estaba molestando, era lo más obvio, luego de su gesto, pero… ¿Qué sería?

-No quiero….ir.-Musito ella mientras dejaba de apretar sus manos, pero lo dicho lo dijo entre dientes, como escupiendo las palabras, con ira y desprecio. Ciel solo observaba todas las reacciones de aquella chica, tratando de descubrir el por qué de su estado.

-¿Why no, my Lady?- Pregunto el de traje negro, esperando respuesta de ella. Pronto sintió su miedo, cayendo en cuenta, pero dejándole dos hipótesis: Temía de ver a su familia muerta o su miedo se debía a entrar al camposanto. Esa última era algo…Tonta, ¿Por qué temerle a un suelo con muertos debajo?-¿A que le teme, Señorita?- Averiguó una vez más. La castaña suspiro pequeñamente, para subir la mirada algo cristalina, llena de odio.

-Porque…-Dejo inconclusa la frase, dejando el ambiente algo pesado, misterioso, ya que estaba meditando sobre decirle la verdad sobre por qué no quería ir al cementerio. Si quería despedir a su difunta familia, quería ver por última vez sus caras, ya que nunca más podría, se iba a ir al infierno, mejor dicho, su alma iba a ser devoraba, saboreada, incluso, disfrutada por aquel joven sirviente y su lozano amo, ella solo era nodriza por un escaso tiempo, hasta que se cumpliera el contrato, en cambio, Ciel, de seguro lo seria por toda la eternidad, eso supuso ella.-Porque si…no me jodas, me voy a cambiar.-Fue la último frase formulada para esquivar el brazo del mayordomo e irse corriendo arriba…

* * *

**_Ok, he aquí las aclaraciones:_**

**_(1) Paja: Acá significa pereza, flojera. OJO A no confundir. (Mal pensadas¬3¬)_**

**_(2) Boludo: Es un modo más vulgar de decir "Tonto" Un sinónimo podría ser "Gil"._**

**_(3) Gambetear: Esquivar, se usa mas en el futbol, pero así dice la canción.(La Bersuit Vergarabat-El Baile de la Gambeta, canción cual estaba escuchando, devolviendo mi inspiración(¿?)._**

**_(4) Yira:_** **_prostituta callejera, se usa en el tango (pero me gusta usar este tipo de expresiones, de vez en cuando, así diverso la escritura)._**

**_(5) Rajar: Huir, salir corriendo._**

**_Debo mi idea a las siguientes canciones:_**

**_Muse- Muscle Museum_**

**_Nickelback - how you remind me_**

**_Avril Lavigne - Bad Reputation._**

* * *

**_-Señorita, es tarde, debería ir a dormir.-_**

**_-Pero Sebastián, estoy de vacas.-*Hago pucheros*_**

**_-Sin peros, señorita, es DEMASIADO tarde, vaya a la cama.-_**

**_-Pareces mi mamá, bueno, dejá que escribo esto y me voy a dormir…Bueno, listo, ya esta, Bien, Sebastián, saluda a nuestras lectoras ^w^.-_**

**_-Adiós, Señoritas.-*Se inclina con una mano en el pecho, junto con una sonrisa sexy*._**

**_-¬¬ Me vas a dejar sin lectoras, demonio.-_**

**_-Perdone, Lady.-_**

**_-Ok, andate ¬¬.-*Lo saco a empujones*_**

**_-Bueno, ya que esta mas o menos de moda hacer que el demonio haga lo que la autora quiera fuera de el fic, a los primeros 5 comentarios, será su cita por un día (No se desesperen chicas, hay Sebastián para todas xD) y además se llevara este genial collar de piedras preciosas n.n…Pero esperen! Hay más! Si deja un comentario dentro de las próximas 24 horas, Sebastián hará lo USTED DESEE y…-_**

**_-Señorita, que se supone que hace?-*Aparece una vez más*_**

**_-NAADAA…-*Me hago la otra*_**

**_-Me despediré yo, por que usted no lo hará más…Bien, queridas lectoras, espero que les haya gustado la alocada idea de esta pequeña criatura adorable n.n.-*Hago una cara de "Si claro".-Esperamos comentarios, saludos cordiales…*Me mira*-Salude, Lady-_**

**_-Espero que haya sido de su agrado, muchísimas gracias por perder su preciado tiempo leyendo esto…-*Sebastián me intenta llevar*-Chau :B Se me cuidan!- *Me llevan a rastras*-Aww TT-TT.-_**


	2. Esa Adolescente, triste

**_¡Hola! ¿Como estan? Bueno, ustedes solo lean...y al final me dicen xD...Por Cierto...Felicidades!..._**

**_~Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen, sino pasaran muchas cosas locas xD~_**

**_~¡Nos vemos abajo!~_**

**_Peroo antes:_**

**_Quiero agradecer a Yuuki-Lawliet y a Midori-Chan 'Pau por comentar n.n (háganse una cuenta, par de flojas xD ) Y claro para mis otros tres comentarios, los cuales ya le agradecí personalmente..._**

**_Ok..._**

**_Luz... _**

**_C_****_ámara..._**

**_Fic!_**

* * *

**_~Esa Adolescente,Triste~_**

La joven castaña se terminaba de colocarse aquel vestido negro, de falda apomponada, manga corta, sin tiras, el cual sostenía por lo ajustado de lo que era de la cintura hacia arriba, escote recto y con una flor decorando el pecho derecho de igual color que su vestimenta. Este le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Incomodo.

Gruño. Odiaba ponerse vestidos, pero ese era el único negro que tenia, el cual había escogido su mamá, con algo de ayuda de su hermana. Rio pequeñamente, recordando una frase que había leído por ahí y que sus hermanos de vez en cuando se la decían, solo para fastidiarla…Unos golpes la sacaron de sus pequeños recuerdos felices. Ignoro por completo los llamados, terminando de ponerse sus zapatillas, tendría que ponerse botas o tacos, pero, eran muy incómodos para ella, no andaría disgusta por ese calzado. Se trato de echar más abajo el vestido, lo que lamentablemente no logro, ya que se le deslizaba hacia abajo la parte de arriba.

-Es la misma m*erda.-Se quejo, emitiendo un suspiro de desesperación.-Vestidos y la p*ta que los pario. –Siguió refunfuñando, para que una vez más, los golpes en la puerta se escucharan, con más insistencia.-Pase y deje de j*der.-Exclamó mientras se terminaba de arreglar.

-Señorita, no debería contestar así.- Reprochó Sebastián mientras entraba.-Le haré un peinado, aún queda tiempo de sobra.-Comento con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No, no me toques, estoy bien como estoy.-Le esquivo para colocarse un perfume dulce, que inundó rápidamente la habitación, andaba "idiota" (1). Sebastián solo asintió a lo que ella se soltaba el cabello, quedando sus puntas algo onduladas, levantadas levemente. Se despeino, mas bien, sacudió la cabeza varias veces, pasándose los dedos para desenredarlo un poco y suspiro. El mayordomo demoniaco aun seguía allí, esperando que asintiera a que le peinara esa melena tan…desreglamentada. Pronto su cabello volvió a su lugar, como por arte de magia. Busco entre sus cajones, un broche con una rosa que combinaba con sus ropajes, llevando algunos mechones hacia atrás. Miro la marca del contrato, la cuál era algo notable, tendría que haberle dicho que fuera en un lugar más discreto…Aunque seria de pervertidos si alguien le mirara sus atributos. Ventaja. Gran ventaja para descubrir quien la "miraba". Sonrió pequeñamente, tomando su campera de marca, color blanco, con formas y líneas negras.

-Señorita, es temprano… ¿Quisiera tomar un té?-Pregunto educadamente aquel pelinegro, manteniendo su sonrisa, algo burlona. Violeta negó, mirando su reloj. Eran las 10:45am, aun temprano. Era más fácil haberla dejado dormir, si en menos de 15 minutos ya estaría lista, pero claro, el estúpido demonio jode vidas la había ido a molestar.-Por cierto, se ve bien con ese vestido, debería usarlos más seguido, en vez de esas ropas tan masculinas.-Agregó.

-No…molestes, no ando de humor, así que…andate, te veo después, gracias.-Echo mientras se retocaba el maquillaje, agregando labial rosa oscuro a sus labios. El "Sirviente" solo asintió, obedeciendo órdenes. Además, ¿Para qué hacerle la contra? Ella dijo que la obedecieran en todo, eso es lo que harían, bueno, al menos el, ya que dudo que su amo asintiera a las ordenes de la chica. Ese contrato se le hacía que sería bastante largo.

La muchacha de ojos marrones suspiro atosigada, se había quedado sin familia. Sus abuelo maternos estaban muertos, desde hacía rato y los paternos los odiaba con todo su ser. No iría con esas personas tan frías, caretas (2) y mentirosas, además de creídas. Se había quedado sola en el mundo, bueno, no pero no iría a ese lugar…Aparte, si iba con su tío, sería una carga, el estaba con problemas económicos, su madre le había estado enviando algo de dinero. Lo había echado del trabajo por unas ratas que no sabían nada más que chismosear, mientras tiraban mierda a los demás. Que lindos compañeros.

Vaya mundo, que cada vez, en opinión de ella, se iba a la decadencia, cada día que pasaba, era un pequeño paso para la destrucción. Todos los días alguien moría de causas no naturales, asaltaban bancos, violaban chicas, mataban criaturitas inocentes por venganza… ¿Adonde carajos se quería llegar con eso? Avaricia, lujuria, venganza por verdaderas estupideces, muerte y más muerte. Por Dios…

Se miro una vez más al espejo, cambiando de pensamientos…Su mama le habría dicho algo así como: "Tenés camperas bonitas y usas esa porquería con la que salís a todos lados" o "Hija, ponete algo que convine, no esa cosa", refiriéndose a su campera que usaba habitualmente para salir, ir a la escuela y prácticamente, para hacer casi todo.

Suspiro cansada, hasta en sus pensamientos su madre la reconvenía, escuchando su voz enojada, la cual, a veces le seguía la corriente, ya que últimamente, se estaban contradiciendo constantemente, pero lo bueno, era que todo volvía a ser normal luego de esos enfrentamientos, así que, luego de reflexionar, se dirigió hacia el placard, sacando un saquito negro, de mangas largas, pero ajustado en los brazos, holgado en el cuerpo, bastante abrigado, por curiosidad, dio un vistazo mas a el mueble, viendo unos guantes de cuero negro. Los tomo y se los colocó, mientras en la puerta se escuchaba el timbre, algo molesto para ella.

-¿Si?-Preguntó algo molesta para encontrarse con un chico unos centímetros más alto que ella, vestido de traje y zapatillas sueltas, del mismo color. Sus ojos eran marrones, claros, casi de un color miel, para ser más precisos. Su cabello castaño con algunas ondas y sonrisa, deslumbrante, asombraron a aquella chica, para que este sonriera, dándole un ramo de… ¿Cilantro?

-Hijo de p*ta.-Se quejo algo divertida para darle un golpe con toda su fuerza con la planta, a lo que él se dejaba ser maltratado físicamente por aquella demente, la cual, se había enamorado.

-Bueno, cocina algo, vaga de mierda.-Rio el de cabellos castaños con algo de burla, mientras entraba a la casa, tomando a la chica de la cintura, acercándola a ella, juntando sus labios con los rosas de esa chica, que "le movía el piso".

La joven castaña sonrió correspondiendo ese beso tan "regalado" de su novio, Matiu. Con él, ya habían entablado algo serio, ya hacía dos meses, a finales de ese mes, cumplirían un mensualidad más, haciéndose 7 desde que estaban juntos. Parecían dos niños revoltosos, su amor era algo único, visible a distancia. Se había conocido de mera casualidad, por un pequeño accidente, que había causado el hermanito del joven.

Se separaron pasa sonreírse, mas bien, que en sus labios se formara algo parecido a una.

-Mi nena… ¿Estas lista?- Indagó para mirarla. Sabia el miedo de su novia, no quería forzarla a hacer nada que ella no quisiera hacer, si ella no quería ir, la entendería, pero le plantearía la idea, que la pensara mejor y como siempre, Matiu ganaría.

La castaña soplo, tomándose un mechón de cabello, mirándolo distraída.-Si, estoy.-Asintió como niña pequeña y caprichosa, formándose un puchero en sus labios. El chico rio ante aquel gesto tan tierno de su novia.

-Se…sobrina.-Llamó la voz de Sebastián, algo asombrado, mirando a el chico sonriente.-Ejem, perdonen que haya interrumpido.-Se disculpo, volviendo a su típico semblante "amable". Violeta negó, sonriendo pequeñamente.

-¡Ey! Hola, soy Matiu, ¿y vos?-Pregunto con confianza el chico, soltando a su novia, como si nada, recibiendo un manotazo en la cabeza de aquella que había dejado.- Auu, ¿qué c*rajo te hice, salvaje?-Pregunto mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Gracias por dejarme como si fuera un trapo viejo.-Se quejo la chica para mirarlo con carita de perrito mojado.

-Eh…Soy Sebastián, el primo de Violeta.-Se presento aquel ser demoniaco, sin dejar su sonrisa de lado.

-Ah, pensé que me estaba guampeando(3).-Comento burlón, para llevarse otro golpe de la muchacha de ojos marrones.- Me duele.-Lloriqueo desde el piso, donde se había agachado.

-¿Sabías que hubiese sido mejor quedarme soltera?-Preguntó casi en serio, poniendo cara de molestia, para que este la abrazara de la cintura, aun llorando cómicamente y suplicando por qué no fuera verdad. Violeta simplemente lo ignoro cómo cada vez que hacia eso.

Al mayordomo le corrió una gota de sudor por la nueva, viendo como ese…muchacho idiota abrazaba a su ama, tal si fuera el último día con ella. Ni que fuera cierto.

-Tks…vamos, Matiu.-Anunció mientras se trataba de despegar a su novio de ella. El Mayordomo demoniaco aun tenía su semblante de extrañeza.

-Emm…me prestas el auto, ¿no?-Rió con algo de nerviosismo, mientras soltaba a la chica.

-Claro, aunque yo sé manejar, pero todavía no tengo registro y no lo saco hasta dentro de dos años más.-Explico, comenzando a caminar a la puerta.-¿Y Ciel?-Pregunto mirando a su "primo".

-Está en su habitación.-Mintió el observado con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién es…Ciel?-Indago con curiosidad el chico de traje y zapatillas.

-Es el hijo de mi primo.- Manifestó sin pensar la castaña. Pronto se dio vuelta, ocultando su cara e hizo una mueca de burla, mezclada con "metí la pata".

-Ah…-Solo emitió su novio, a lo que Ciel apareció, bajando las escaleras, ya listo, con una mueca de fastidio. Observo unos segundo al invitado con seriedad y lo saludo simplemente con un "buenos días", a lo que Matiu asintió el saludo.

-No te hagas el canchero (4).-Su novia lo miro con seriedad, observando como el nombrado encendía aquel auto pequeño pero de último modelo. Los dos demonios iban atrás, callados, mirando cada movimiento de la parejita.

-Auu…-Emitió el chico mientras dejaba encendido el auto. Violeta suspiro.

-Vení acá, yo manejo.-Mando a lo que el asintió algo asustado, a ella se le formaba una sonrisa algo extraña. Matiu se puso el cinturón de seguridad, abrochado, amarrado y de quien sabe dónde, se había puesto un casco.

-Protección, lista, documento para que me identifiquen, ya, últimas palabras…Mi amor, te amo, si no vivo, te dejo mis cosas.-Dijo para que ella riera y arrancara, subiendo de a poco la velocidad. Los dos demonios se miraron e imitaron al chico, pero solo en abrocharse el cinturón. Aquella castaña se coloco los anteojos de sol, subió el volumen de la música, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

Matiu se había puesto a llorar, de antemano a rezar, mientras que los seres infernales iban algo extrañados y serios.

-No me digas que tenes miedo, vos manejas más fuerte que yo y no te digo nada.-Se quejo mientras manejaba, atenta al camino. Aquel joven berrinchero se abrazo a ella, como si fuera la mejor protección existente.

-Sos una salvaje con el volante, hay que cuidar los autos y mas que este es un buen auto y es casi nuevo.-Replico "llorando" el muchacho, mientras se aferraba a el asiento.

-Callate, mierda, es MI auto ahora.-Musito para empezar a manejar, rumbo a la iglesia.-No hay control hoy, ¿cierto?-Indagó, bajando un poco la velocidad.

-No, hasta el lunes.- Indicó su futuro a lo que ella asintió.

En el transcurso del camino, nadie emitió una palabra, Matiu se mantenía en silencio, cosa que extraño un poco a su pretendiente, ya que él era de hacer bastante sociales. Se lo veía algo serio, además de decaído. No debía estar así, el problema era de ella… ¿no?

-Estas callado.-Musito la jovencita a lo que él la miro fijamente, dando un resoplido algo ahogado. Se sentía algo menguado por la desgracia de su enamorada, la familia de ella le caía bien, incluso se podría decir que, esa familia, le agradaba más que la suya.

En la estirpe suya, todos eran algo fríos, descariñados, importándole nada de los demás. Con la gente de su novia, todo era risas, alegría, eran afectuosos y unos cuantos adjetivos mas se les podría dar. Cuando le llego la noticia, fue como recibir un balde de agua helada, lo entristeció, se enojo, casi llegando al borde del llanto. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, eh? Esa era la pregunta que rondaba en la mente del joven.

Llegaron a la iglesia, la chica miro a los demonios, pensando que si entraban lo más probable era que habría problemas. Miro a su novio.

-Adelantate, quiero hablar con mi primo.-Aviso, para que el chico asintiera, adelantándose un poco de camino.

Cuando el castaño ya estuvo algo lejos, Violeta volvió a dirigir su atención a los dos seres, su mirada transmitía algo de enigma, duda y cansancio. Sebastián capto lo que ella preguntaría, así que se adelanto a responder.

-Nos quedaremos cerca, aunque si podemos entrar, pero no queremos armar alboroto, señorita.-El demonio mayor emitió, haciendo que la expresión de la moza se ablandara, dando a entender que ella se quedaría tranquila.

-Entonces…Los veo al rato.- Asintió, mientras daba una seña a que se bajaran. Los demontres bajaron del auto, esperando a que la joven pusiera llave y la alarma al coche.

Ya dentro de la catedral, ante las miradas de todos, la joven se acerco a los 6 ataúdes. Primero, paso por el de su padre.  
-Papá, lamento haberte decepcionado en varias cosas, espero que me perdones.-Se disculpo, dejando un cablecito, con forma de cola de ratón sobre la tapa, además de una bandera de su equipo de futbol. Luego de esto paso a la de su madre, sacando unas cuantas rosas artificiales.

-Mamá, te voy a extrañar demasiado…Mirá, ¿te acordes de estas rosas? Esta blanca te la iba a dar Facu.-Dejo la flor encima de su pecho, deslazando sus manos.-Esta te la doy yo.-La siguiente rosa era blanca, con la mitad teñida de violeta.-Esta era de Lipe.-Agrego una rosa, blanca también, media teñida de azul.-Y estas, era de Charlie y Nadia.-Las últimas dos flores, roja y rosa.-Te amo.-Fue lo último que dijo a su difunta madre.

Luego de entrelazar las manos de su madre, paso al féretro de su hermano mayor.-Carlitos… ¿Que te puedo decir? Fuiste el mejor hermano mayor…Voy a extrañar tus bromas.- Emitió, dejando un llavero con la forma de una pelota de rugby en el pecho de su exánime pariente. Camino lentamente hacia el siguiente sepulcro. Solo se limito a derramar un par de lágrimas, dejando una rosa para el cabello, y un recuerdo de una pareja bailando tango al lado de su hermana. Así siguió, pasando al de su hermano del medio, mayor que ella pero menor que Charlie y Nadia, depositando unos auriculares, de esos que utilizan los Dj's, junto con una camiseta, la del equipo favorito de futbol. Al último, al de su hermanito, beso su mejilla, dejando marcado un beso y un muñequito.  
Lloro un poco, mientras su novio la abrazaba, tratando de reconfortarla, llevándosela al primer banco de la primera fila de la parroquia.

Más tarde, después de mucha amargura, llanto, mezclado con remordimiento, la joven solo se dedico a mirar los catafalcos con algo de seriedad. El Padre anunciaba que ya se podían ir a descansar en paz. Ella no quería eso, ella quería tenerlos al lado… ¿Por qué no murió, como ellos? ¿Por qué acepto el contrato? Era una estúpida. Pero… Se sentiría mal dejando a Matiu…. Que m*erda, se sentiría mal de todos sentidos, ya que si moría, dejaría sufriendo a su novio y ahora, que estaba viva, estaba ella sufriendo por no tener a su familia al lado. Viva o muerta dejaría sufriendo a alguien y en este caso era a ella.

Sufrimiento.

Dolor.

Miedo.

Esas tres cosas la invadían, su mente estaba en otro lado, no escuchaba las palabras de el eclesiástico, no escuchaba a nadie, solo miraba los ataúdes, como si fueran lo más interesante en el mundo. No lo eran, pero si importantes, ahí yacían las personas que esta joven amaba, las cuales siempre estaban ahí, que la ayudaban en todo. Pero una mierda de persona les había arrebatado la vida.

-Señorita…-Antes de que el hombre pudiera nombrar su apellido, ella reacciono, tomando un puñado de tierra, lanzándolo con suavidad, primero a la tumba de su padre y así hasta terminar con la de su hermanito. Eran la única familia con ese apellido ahí, haciéndosele raro a varios, extravagante para otros.

-Al cielo te vas, al cielo volás y me dejas, acá…-Canto en voz baja la chica mientras miraba hacia la ventana. Matiu iba atento al camino, manejando en voz baja, los acompañantes solo se limitaban a mirar a la jovencita, escuchando su canto suave.-Lejos al cielo, hacia el horizonte…Te vas y no volverás, te vas, lejos te vas…-Hablo las últimas palabras, callándose. A los segundos, dejo escapar un suspiro pesado.-M*erda.-Se quejo entre dientes para darle un golpe a la guantera.

-Calmate, Viole.-Pidió Matiu mirándola de reojo, para posar una mano sobre el hombro de ella, mientras disminuía un poco la velocidad. La castaña dio un gruñido, cruzándose de brazos, algunas lagrimas amenazaban con salir.-Llorá, pequeña salvaje, así te desahogas.-Animó este para recibir un golpe en el brazo, el cual, a pesar de que había sido fuerte, siguió con su sonrisa, adornando los labios del chico.

-Dejá de joderme, m*erda con patas.-Expresó en un grito con voz ahogada para acurrucarse en el asiento, hacia un lado, dejando caer unas lagrimas amargas. Respiro algo agitada, tratando de que no saliera nada más, pero era algo medio imposible, ya que al estar juntando todo eso, no entraba nada más para guardar. -Estúpido Matiu, ¿ves lo que haces pendejo de mierda? Yo no quería llorar, pero me obligas a hacer cosas que no quiero, m*erda con patas y, y, y, y sos así, ¿Eh? Sos así, p*to de m*erda, insensible.- La chica comenzó a darle pequeños golpes en el brazos, a los que él no se inmutaba.-No me ignores, la c*nchatumadre, ahora sopórtame, m*erda, hacelo o te rompo la cara.-Amenazo mientras los golpes seguían. Los dos seres que iban en el asiento trasero solo observaban algo sorprendidos, mientras esperaban alguna reacción del conductor, cosa que nunca llego. Así estuvo hasta cansarse e irse a acurrucarse una vez más, algo afligida.

-Se durmió…-Soltó un soplido el castaño para tomarla en brazos. Violeta se estaba profundamente dormida, el camino había sido algo largo, cosa que la hizo caer en brazos del Morfeo.

-Déjala, yo la llevare a su habitación, puedes ir tranquilo, Matiu.-Al fin Sebastián se hacía notar. Extendió sus brazos en modo de que le pasara a la muchacha dormida. Matiu asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa. Ciel ya había entrado a la casa, algo de mal humor, lo que llamo la atención del novio de su ama.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu hijo?-Pregunto algo preocupado. Bueno, era algo estúpido preguntar, según Matiu que no estaba enterado de la verdad de los "Parientes" de su amada.

-Debe estar de mal humor por Violeta. -Mintió Sebastián. Era lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza. A él y a su joven, verdadero y legítimo amo, solo le interesaba: El Alma y nada más que el Alma de la jovencita.

-Bueno, Sebastián…Ya…Ya me voy.-Se despidió con una sonrisa, sin antes acariciarle la mejilla a la chica.-Nos vemos.-Saludó para irse hacia afuera, en sentido derecho de la calle.

-Adiós.-Solo emitió el demonio, adentrándose en la casa, subiendo las escaleras y dejando a la joven en su habitación…

* * *

**_: Okay: Pueden tirar lo que quieran, recibo tomates, palos, o lo que tengan a mano. Si les gusto también recibo flores, chocolates, helados (mmm….Helado jhfbjsfnajksndasd)(?) y lo que quieran darme para felicitarme y si no me quieren felicitar, ahí arriba ya avise que recibo de todo xD._**

**_Bueno, la verdad es que me costó hacer este capítulo, no sé por qué, suelo tener demasiada imaginación e ideas. Ah, sí, aclaro algo: Todo esto lo escribí durante mi viaje, la idea de Matiu y la iglesia se me ocurrió de ida hacia mi destino. Lo leí unas 5 veces, o no sé si más, a ver si se entendía y tenia coherencia, creo que estuvo bien….ustedes dirán._**

**_Me había ido de vacaciones, el internet era limitado y ahora, hace unos días me vine a enterar que me habían cortado la línea ¬¬ Mi papá se olvidó de pagarla…Fue aburrido estar sin Wi-Fi ewe._**

**_ Ahora ya estoy en mi ciudad, y creo que podre actualizar más temprano, se que dije que a los 5 comentarios iba a actualizar, pero me quede sin imaginación e internet TT-TT Etto…Lamento haberme tardado tanto, pero quiero hacer los capítulos largos, así cuando no actualizo por bastante tiempo (Como ya paso ¬¬)(soy una irresponsable)(pero aun así ustedes me quieren)(ok, no xD) así no me reprochan que los hice cortos ewe._**

**_Ok, iré con aclaraciones y demás:_**

**_(1) Idiota: Se que esta palabra se usa para decirse cuando alguien es más que un tonto, pero acá (No sé si en países vecinos)(Pero sé que en Chile si xD) también se utiliza para cuando uno está de mal humor. Estar idiota seria estar malhumorado (LOL gran aclaración)._**

**_(2) Careta: Por las dudas la aclaro, vendría a ser un sinónimo de hipócrita._**

**_(3) Guampeando: Poner los cuernos, engañar. (LOL jerga argentina xD)._**

**_Canciones inspiradoras: _**

**_Tan solo- Los Piojos._**

**_Manu Chau- Welcome To Tijuana (No pregunten ewe)._**

**_Laura Pausini- Donde el aire es Ceniza.(Esta canción me inspiro a hacer la parte de la iglesia…Incluso llore…son una sensible del carajo uwú)._**

**_Agradecimientos a:_**

**_Todos los que leen, comentan y agregan a favoritos n.n._**

**_Mis papis :B Que sin ellos no tendría internet xD._**

**_ A quien invento el animé (en general xD)_**

* * *

**_*Aparece Sebastián de malhumor*_**

**_-Eaa, Holas Se…-*Me mira mal*-_**

**_-¿Que hice? D: -_**

**_-Usted sabe.-*Se desploma en el sillón*._**

**_-Ah…No te traje recuerdo de Mar del Plata D: Perdón es que no tenía dinero D:-_**

**_-Señorita, fui con usted…-_**

**_-Ah, si…Entonces porque esa cara de…-*Hago movimientos raros con las manos*_**

**_-¬¬ Déjelo ahí, se nota que a veces sabe zafar de las cosas, me iré a descansar, adiós.-*Se vuelve a ir de malas*._**

**_-*Chusmeo si se fue completamente* ¿Disfrutaron a Sebastián, mis queridas ganadoras? Bueno, ahora la oferta es Grell y también Finny n.n (El cual debe andar por ahí xD Ustedes escogen), se que aun Grell no aparece, pero acepto solo porque me teñí las puntas de rojo y le gusto xD ahora me obliga a que me vuelva pelirroja ewe. Además, si eres uno de los primeros 6 comentarios, te llevaras un peluche de cualquiera de los personajes de Kuroshitsuji. (Oferta valida hasta que tenga mis queridos 6 comentarios)(?)_**

**_-¡Ay, pero si el rojo y negro se te ve divino!-*Aparece Grell dando saltitos*_**

**_-Ah…See, mi mamá me lo dijo, es otra que me quiere ver pelirroja….Lo hare, el mes que viene...Bien Grell-Samma, a saludar a nuestras queridas lectoras n.n (Y si anda por ahí, algún lector).-_**

**_-Ah, sí, Viole, ¡En especial a nuestros 5 comentarios ganadores! Felicidades…Viole ¿me dejas ir con Sebas~chan?-_**

**_-No, necesito a Sebastián bien, sin traumas ¬¬.-_**

**_-Aww…-_**

**_-Ok… ¡Hora de marcharse! ^^.-_**

**_-¡Adiós, queridas!n.n.-_**

**_-Chau Chau!...Ok, no, si no deberé de pagarle derechos de autor a Germán Garmendia….Así que….¡Nos leemos luego!-*Grell me arrastra*-Aww TT-TT.-_**


	3. Esa Adolescente, Deprimida

**_~Los personajes de Kuro no me pertenecen, si no, Finny sería mio *-*~_**

~Tengo sueño, y es bastante tarde…Espero que les guste, porque rompí mi propio record, me tarde menos de 12 horas en hacer un capitulo y ordenar ideas x.x…

**_~Nos leemos abajo~_**

**_Luz!_**

**_Word!_**

**_Fic!_**

* * *

**_~Esa Adolescente, Deprimida~_**

La castaña se despertaba por aquella fuerte tormenta que se desataba afuera, las gotas de lluvia pegaban fuertemente en el techo, como si pequeñas piedras fuesen lanzadas hacia este.

Aquella muchacha se reincorporo, sentándose en la cama, y estirándose, al mismo tiempo, cayendo en cuenta de donde estaba. Busco el reloj, mientras que su vista algo nublada, acostumbrándose a la escasa luz de la habitación. Aún dudaba de si de verdad había sucedido lo que sucedió, era como estar en una pesadilla, de la cual, no se podía despertar. Se tomo la cabeza, mientras se ponía de pie lentamente, prendiendo la computadora, para conectarse por a las redes sociales, mientras ponía música…

_-"Aprecia lo que tienes, antes de que sea tarde…"(1)-_ ¿Acaso era una indirecta? Estúpidas canciones que tenían razón, ¿Acaso…ella no apreciaba a su familia? No, la amaba, entonces, ¿por que la había perdido?La chica pulso dos teclas al mismo tiempo, poniéndole mute a la música.

A pesar de que últimamente había más conflictos de lo común, se podía decir que era una familia feliz, con su quilombo (2) y demás cosas de familia, pero feliz…

Ya.

Era hora de empezar a tratar de estar "bien", a pesar de la tragedia.

Ella sabía esconder muy bien todo detrás de una sonrisa, tan creíble, que el que no la conocía, caía inmediatamente. No le gustaba mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, sí, ella se justipreciaba algo hipócrita escondiendo sus emociones, eso le hacía mal, ya que se deprimía de vez en cuando, a veces muy seguido. Suspiró, sintiéndose algo mareada, cerró la tapa de aquel aparato, para ir afuera, donde chocó con el demonio mayor, el cual, le se disculpó con una sonrisa. Ella solo lo observo, sin expresión alguna, sus ojos algo brillosos, tristes, que solo daban a ver que ella se sentía mal. No expresaba ninguna emoción, ahí sí que no podía ocultar que sentía, simplemente la congoja le ganaba, no lograba ni siquiera luchar contra ella.

-Señorita… ¿Se encuentra bien?-Indagó Sebastián. Si, era algo estúpido preguntar, pero, el sabia que aquella muchachita sabía esconder sus emociones, antes había ocultado esa angustia, sobre ese enojo y frialdad, pero ahora mostraba su verdadero estado de ánimo.

-¿Te parece que estoy bien? No, mierda, me siento para el gran…-Suspiró, mientras hacía unos movimientos con las manos, junto con negaciones de cabeza. Paso de largo al mayordomo oscuro, dirigiéndose hacia el living. A pesar de recién haberse despertado, se sentía cansada, sin ganas de nada, había perdido a la primera y prioritaria razón de su vida… ¿Y ese demonio venia a preguntar cómo se sentía? Era joda (3), ¿cierto?

_-Claro, como esas m*erdas, que no se cómo c*arajo aparecen, no saben que p*tas es tener una familia a la que amas, no entienden un pepino.-_Se quejó en pensamiento, mientras bajaba las escalera._-Demonio estúpido_.-Movió los labios sin emitir ruido.

* * *

-Señorita… ¿Le preparo algo para cenar?- Ya hacía más de 15 minutos que el de ojos rojos tocaba la puerta de Violeta, y esta, no daba respuesta.-Señorita, por favor, respóndame…-Suplicó mientras le daba suaves golpecitos a la puerta.

-Si querés, si tenés ganas, hacelo, pero si no, da igual.-Respondió luego de unos segundos silenciosos.

-Si la haré, señorita.-Asintió este mientras se daba vuelta para emprender regreso hacia abajo.

-Sebastián…-Llamó ella dudosa, a lo que el demonio paró en seco, esperando a que terminara de hablar.-Perdón...-

-No tiene por que disculparse, señorita, usted se encuentra mal, debe desahogarse, pero trate de no decir palabrotas, no le queda.-Le regaño, siguiendo su camino hacia la cocina.

Adentro del cuarto, la de ojos marrones se encontraba sentada, apoyando su espalda contra la pared, ya cambiada con su anterior ropa, la que había vestido en la mañana. Tenía las piernas cruzadas, en posición de loto, manteniendo su mirada a la pared de color violeta, perdida en sus pensamientos. Ya dentro de una semana había que volver a la escuela… ¿Pero por qué mejor no le daban el año? De verdad que estaba bastante decaída y claro, ¿quién no lo estaría? Bueno, si fueses un gran hijo de p*ta que no quería a su familia, obvio, te daría igual, pero no hay nadie tan cruel en el mundo… ¿O sí?... Observo aquella multiusos roja suiza (4), la cual siempre traía en su bolsillo…Dejo ver el cuchillo, para comenzar a rayar el piso.

* * *

Como en toda historia, siempre está la antagonista y este caso no es la excepción, su nombre es Alexandra, Alias "Alex", esta chica había sido amiga de la infancia de nuestra querida protagonista, pero al pasar los años, su amistad se fue deteriorando hasta el punto de desaparecer, y Alex, comenzó a tenerle rencor, envidia, e incluso celos de todo lo que hacía Violeta. Siempre quería ser el centro de atención.

Si Violeta hacia algo, ella le copiaba, tratando de ser mejor, eso llevo que la otra, comenzara a dudar de lo que pasaba, ya que creía que aún, después de tantos años, seguía preexistiendo esa amistad tan fuerte que tenían de niñas. La intérprete de nuestra historia le trataba con cariño, cosa que hacía que más se enojara, pero siendo tan careta, trataba de soportársela.

Buscaba toda oportunidad de dejar a Violeta atrás, tratando de hacerla inferior, pero como este personaje tan particular, era algo ingenuo, no se daba cuenta. Sabemos que nuestra afamada muchacha llegaba a rozar el machismo con su forma de ser…A ver si me explico, llegaba a comportarse como todo un chico, aunque eso ya ustedes, queridos lectores, pudieron notar al principio.

Volviendo al tema, Alex, era una chica bastante mentirosa, hacia todo para conseguir lo que quería y como decirlo para que no suene tan fuerte…Ella era…Mmm…La prostituta de la clase. Si, andaba todos los chicos, incluso mayores que ella. Cuando se cansaba de uno, lo desechaba, como si fuera un trapo viejo, comenzando otra relación a los pocos días. Todos lo tenían más que claro y mas los chicos, pero, ella sabía como hacerles caer en sus redes y por su culpa, muchas relaciones se terminaban.

Era la típica perra traicionera envidiosa, que hacia cualquier cosa para quedar bien, importándole un soberano pepino a como quedaran los demás. Con que ella fuera feliz, estaba todo bien, cosa que, lamentablemente, siempre lo conseguía. Pero mejor volvamos en lo que nos quedamos, ya habrá tiempo para que la conozcan, pero eso será más adelante…

* * *

-Lady, la cena está servida…- Llamó una vez más Sebastián, dando suaves golpes a la puerta.-Señorita, por favor, salga y vaya a cenar…- Citó una vez más. La marca del contrato en su mano, empezó a palpitar, dando señal de que la jovencita aquella estaba en peligro… ¿Peligro? ¿Pero de qué? Negó y entró a la habitación, sabía que estaba contra lo del mayordomo perfecto, pero debía "preocuparse" por su reciente ama. Encendió la luz. Ella no estaba allí, y un olor a hierro inundo la nariz de el demonio, esta provenía del baño. Trató de abrir la puerta, pero estaba con llave, impidiéndole saber que había pasado, pero presentía que la chica había hecho algo. Algo muy estúpido.

-Señorita, abra la puerta, por favor.- Mandó mientras golpeaba la puerta suavemente.

Nada. No sintió ningún movimiento. Ninguna respuesta, como si allí no hubiera nadie.

-Se…-Antes de que pudiera emitir algo, escucho unos pequeños sollozos. Esa chica tenía algo débil la estima, que ocultaba con rudeza y malas palabras. Era frágil y se quebraba con facilidad, pero era toda una actriz, ocultando sus dolencias y sentimientos.

-Sebastián… ¿Qué hice?-Preguntó ella en un gemido ahogado.

Sebastián pudo oír su pequeño llanto ahogado. Ella al parecer no quería derramar mas lagrimas.

Luego se escucho como algo de metal golpeaba las baldosas del piso del baño.

Y al final, un golpe seco.

-Lady…-Llamo, pero otra vez no obtenía respuesta.-Señorita…-No, aún no obtenía nada.- ¡Violeta!-Exclamo este sin perder la compostura. Comenzó a forzar la puerta, logrando abrirla, encontrando a su ama, apoyada contra la pared, mientras que de sus brazos, brotaba sangre, estaba más o menos consciente, mientras su cabello, con sangre en las puntas, caía hacia un costado su cara demostraba tristeza, remordimiento mezclado con dolor. Tímidas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, algo manchadas en ese líquido color carmesí, que al juntarse con el agua salada de sus ojos, hacían la ilusión de que lloraba sangre.

-Sebastián… ¿Qué hice?-Volvió a preguntar para que este buscara una toalla, parando la hemorragia de ambos cortes.  
-Se…Se lastimó…Vamos, necesita de atención medica.-Musitó mientras la tomaba en brazos.

Ciel veía todo desde el marco de la puerta de la habitación. Negó pequeñamente con seriedad, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, pensando que tan tonta era aquella adolescente, pronto se dio vuelta para marcharse y que su fiel mayordomo le ayudase a aquella pequeña estúpida.

* * *

_-Ella va a estar bien, señor Michaelis, es una suerte que la halla traído enseguida, se hizo cortes bastante profundos… ¿Acaso…ha pasado algo malo…en su familia, en el colegio o algo así?-_Pregunto una voz masculina. Violeta seguía con los ojos cerrados. Pero estaba consciente a lo que pasaba, sintió como sus muñecas ardían y su cabeza dolía a horrores.

Sebastián al parecer medito su respuesta, ya que tardo un momento en responder.

_-Verá, Doctor, ella ha perdido a su familia recientemente y está bastante afectada.-_Respondió con preocupación y tristeza fingida. Mierda de demonio, ¿por qué no lo decía así nomás? Si ni siquiera los había conocido ni tampoco era algo de ella. Que dejara de fingir y le explicara secamente, a él no le importaba.

_-Lamento lo de su familia, señor Michaelis…espero que su sobrina se reponga pronto…Su padre era un muy buen hombre, y ella es muy dulce. Mire de lo que uno se viene a enterar por no hablarse durante años.-_Comento el médico. _-Conocí a sus padres, pero no sabía que él tuviera más familia, se que su madre tiene parientes al otro lado de la frontera, en Chile, pero…Si no le importa… ¿De dónde es? Tiene aires europeos, aunque su acento…No puedo descifrarlo.-_Agrego algo curioso.

_-Ah, soy de Inglaterra, de Londres, para ser exactos.-_Respondió algo contento él. Violeta supuso que tenía su estúpida sonrisa que le hacía burla a ella. Había comenzado a odiar esa sonrisa de sorna pero que parecía de verdadera felicidad.

La chica para no seguir escuchando las mentiras y falsa preocupación de ese demonio, decidió abrir los ojos, lentamente, acostumbrándose a la fuerte luz que había allí.

-Ah, sobrina, al fin despertaste, me preocupaste mucho.-Emitió el demonio mayor, mientras que el otro que se hallaba sentado en unas silla cercana a la cama, giro un poco el rostro, mirando con seriedad a la chica. El doctor se acerco a este, posando una mano en la cabeza del, junto con una sonrisa.  
-Ya está bien, chiquito, tu prima esta mejor.-Alentó el hombre de cabello castaño claro, ojos azules, a lo que Ciel sonrió pequeñamente, con falsedad. Ese mortal le había caído mal.-Puedo…saber ¿qué te sucedió en el ojo, hijo?-Pregunto.  
-Mi hijo tuvo un accidente de más pequeño, pero ya lo trataron, el está bien.-Explico Sebastián, tranquilizando al clínico. Este despeino un poco al niño serio, para dirigirse a la puerta.-Si necesitan algo, estaré cerca, tratare de que le den el alta.-Avisó con una sonrisa.-Por cierto, mi nombre es Eduardo Zúñiga, un placer conocerlos…descansa, chiquita.-Fue lo último emitió por licenciado Zúñiga.

Pronto Sebastián sacó su sonrisa, para mirar con seriedad a la chica de los brazos lastimados.

-¿En que estaba pensando? Señorita…-Antes de que este pudiera seguir con su regaño, Violeta lo miró.

-Yo siempre decía que es una soberana boludes lastimarse, y seguirá así…solo, quería saber que se sentía, a ver si era verdad de lo que...Cortándote te desahogabas…pero en mi no funciono…-Musitó, pero otra vez, antes de que el demonio le retara, lo detuvo.-No me reproches, Me arrepiento, soy adolescente, me puedo equivocar…-

El ser demoniaco suspiró en modo de cansancio, para que Ciel se pusiera de pie, observando a la chica.

-Eres una estúpida.-Le recrimino mientras se cruzaba de brazos, el mirar de su ojo era gélido, cosa que la hizo estremecerse.  
Pronto se escucho el ruido de la puerta. Había visita.  
-P-Pase.-Dudó la jovencita, acurrucándose en la cama, mirando hacia la puerta, tratando de dejar de sentir ese escalofrío le pasaba por su espalda.

-A ver, menta (5) de mierda, ¿qué hiciste?-Investigo con firmeza, esa pelinegra de cabello cortado a tijeretazos y corto, vestida con unos jeans negros, mas grandes que ella que mantenía arriba con un cinturón con unos pequeños cuadraditos con una pequeña punta en el centro y una remera de manga corta con la estampa de METALLICA en su pecho, arriba traía una campera negra de marca y unas zapatillas negras con los cordones desatados. Sus ojos azules eran pintados con sombra azul, un delineado algo rudo, en su nariz, poseía un arete de una calavera, y otro de bolita en su barbilla.

-¡Lula!-Exclamó con nerviosismo, miedo y algo de preocupación, esta le miro fulminante.

-Lula nada... ¿Qué te hiciste?-Preguntó cómo decepcionada para que otra voz detrás de ella se escuchara.

-Violeta, Estas demente…me acuerdo que dijiste que cortarse era para tarados, mira donde terminaste.-Se burlo otra chica de cabello largo alisado color rubio y mirada verde claro delineada delicadamente, saliendo detrás de la otra chica, era casi de la misma estatura. Esta venia vestida más…Formal, Con un vestido de color negro, que delineaba una figura fina, guantes, zapatos de taco aguja y un tapado.

-Eh… ¡Ferchu!-Sonrió más que nerviosa, cubriéndose totalmente con la sabanas. La rubia se acerco rápidamente, haciendo sonar sus zapatos, para quitarle la sabana de la cara a lo que esta le negó rotundamente. Y ahí quedaron los dos demonios, observando a las dos figuras femeninas que se hacían presentes.  
-Fernanda, no, no me mates.-Suplico por su vida esta mientras se tapaba con la sabana.

-Viole, no te voy a matar, pero sos tonta… ¿Cómo te vas a cortar?, además, te hiciste dos tajos profundos, y deja de hacer fuerza, te vas a lastimar, tarada.-Se quejo esta para que la otra dejara de forzar.  
-Bueno… ¿Y quiénes son ustedes?-Pregunto la chica lo piercings mirando a los demonios que estaban cerca. Sebastián sonrió, mientras que Ciel…Se mantenía serio.

-Ah, Soy Sebastián, primo de Violeta y el es mi hijo, Ciel.-Presento para que la rubia sonriera en modo de saludo, para seguir ahorcando a la castaña y que la morena saludara a su modo, subiendo una mano, formando una media sonrisa.

Luego de recibir más reproches de la rubia, la cual utilizó un lenguaje que sorprendió a los dos demonios, ya que era agraciado, ubicado y formal, como debía ser el de una señorita, y algunas palabras de aliento de la morena, las jóvenes se quedaron a cada lado, mirándola con seriedad. Ambas tomaron las muñecas vendadas de la castaña, retirándole las vendas. Las dos hicieron sonidos de dolor, volviendo a ocultarla tras los vendajes.

-Mirá, querida, te has hecho pedazos en el suelo, te has caído de grandes alturas, te has quebrado todos los huesos del cuerpo y yo no sé cómo diantres seguís acá, vivita y coleando.-Le siguió regañando la rubia mientras hacía movimientos con las manos.

-Al parecer la rubia hueca se enojo.-Se burlo la morena mientras la otra le sacaba la lengua.-Ay, Fernanda, no te enojes, sabes que te lo digo por cariño y nuestra enemiga es Alexandra, acordate. -Sonrió esta con sorna, mientras la de los ojos verdes suspiraba.

-Ah, sí perdón.-Se disculpo la rubia, dirigiéndose hacia los dos demonios.-Mi nombre es Fernanda.-Se presento educadamente, para ir a estrecharle la mano a ambos, pero que Sebastián se la besara cuando le saludo, cosa que hizo que esta sonriera dulcemente, algo sonrojada.  
-Soy Sebastián, primo de Violeta, Fernanda, y él es mi hijo Ciel.-Se presento una vez, mientras el niñito sonreía pequeñamente. Esa humana era educada, no como su contratista. Admitía algo, su ama le daba vergüenza. Ajena.

-Mucho gusto, no sabía que Viole tenía más familia.-Expresó, mientras miraba a su amiga.

-Capaz que el abuelo de Viole tuvo sus aventuras.-Rio la de corte a tijeretazos, recibiendo una almohada en la cara.-Ok, era una joda inocente, otra calentona (6) más…Uh, loco (7), se enojan por todo ustedes tres.-Lloriqueó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

-Tiene un aire europeo…Puede que sean de Inglaterra, Londres… ¿no es así?-Curioseo, a lo que los dos demonios encubiertos asintieron, ligeramente sorprendidos.

-Ah, y yo soy Lucía, pero me pueden decir "Lula".-Se presentó la otra alzando una mano a lo que los dos asintieron.

-Bien, mi papá espera, tengo que ir a tomar el té, son las 4:30 y es un largo camino…-Suspiró esta. La rockera suspiro.

-Para mí la onda es el café, ¿No viole?-Trató de tener votos a su favor.

-No, vieja(8), que Té, que Café, MATE(9), señoritas, MATE, esa es la verdadera merienda, desayuno y cualquier cosa de cómo se llame, Argentina, el té es de ingleses, el café es de brasileros, el chocolate es de gringos, y el MATE es de verdaderos Argentinos.-Defendió sabiendo nada la muchacha.

-Todo es casi universal, menos el mate, el viejo mundo, o sea los europeos solo cuando vienen acá o van a Paraguay o Uruguay se enteran de su existencia, lo demás es universal y el Té, esta antes de el mate, junto con el café y el chocolate.-Argumento la rubia, haciendo que la otra le hiciera una pose obscena.-No me hagas eso, o te voy a dar una lección de Física… Lula me va a ayudar a atarte y evitar que cierres los ojos.-Amenazar para que la otra hiciera una mueca de que se rendía.-Además, me parece que estás mal informada.-Recalcó la pequeña ignorancia de su amiga.

-Che, Fer, ¿vos sos europea o sudamericana?, porque en mi opinión, deberías de defender tus pocas costumbres argentinas que tenés, creo que tu papa te inculcó demasiado bien lo de ser "chica inglesa"…Bueno, no comento mas, me rajo, mi mamá ya se debe estar preguntando donde estoy…-Con esas pocas palabras, la joven se despidió.-Nos vemos, cuídense y deja de hacer pelotudeces.-Se dirigió a la lastimada, mientras seguía su camino al pasillo.

-Bien, como ya dije, mi papá espera para el té…No vemos, cuídate.-Saludo de beso en la mejilla y abrazo Fernanda a Violeta.-Y deja de hacer estupideces, no te quiero ver mal, se que pasas por un momento demasiado difícil, "Violet".-Consoló diciendo su nombre en inglés.-Pero tenes que se fuerte, yo se que si lo sos…No te lastimes más, arriba esos ánimos, querida, Tu mamá no te quisiera ver así y menos Elizabeth.-Siguio alentando.

-A Nadia no le gustaba que le digan Elizabeth, Fer, y tenés más que razón…Andá a tomar el té, hablamos por Chat o si querés vas a casa mas tarde o mañana.-Sonrió esta para que la del vestido se tranquilizara. La soltó, yéndose a despedir al par de "familiares" de su alocada amiga.

-Vamos a casa, "Tío".-Se burló la castañita, mientras se ponía de pie, colocándose sus zapatillas. Al "nombrado" se le formo una curvatura hacia arriba en los labios.

_-Yes…My Lady…_

* * *

**_Termineee!Viole-Chan es Libre! ¡Ahora se podrá ir a dormir sin remordimientos TTwTT9_**

**_Bueno, agradecimientos a:_**

**_G. R. R. Rakellis, por darme inspiración e ideas para poder seguir escribiendo y como organizar mis ideas, ¡Me sirvió UN MONTON!_**

**_Yuuki-Lawliet : No quiero tu helado de Ají y mostaza ewé y ya vas a ver qué pasa xD (Ehh! Rimó xD)_**

**_FrankiePhantom: Oh~h Sugoi, Tarta *¬* Aww…es de fresas… No me gustan mucho, pero bueno, la comeré por que es un obsequio y NO LE VOY A COMBIDAR A NADIE…_**

**_Hoshi Miyuki: Gracias! Y si, Matiu es un amor por soportarse a la histérica de mi personaje jejeje…See, a todos les llego esa parte u.u pero bueno…_**

**_Le Basiliscus: JAJAJA Si, si, Pobre Sebastián, me van a multar los de a Asociación de protección para demonios jajaja See, pero ya vas a ver qué pasa…Tiempo al tiempo…_**

**_¡También a todas mis amadas lectoras y si hay por ahí un lector, a lo que pusieron como favorito y a las alertas!_**

**_También a mis canciones inspiradoras, las cuales fueron:_**

**_Aprecia lo que tienes- Porta_**

**_Ando ganas-Los piojos_**

**_(Y otra vez) Muscle Museum- Muse_**

**_Aclaraciones:_**

**_(1) Es de la canción de Porta, "Aprecia lo que tienes"._**

**_(2) Quilombo: Es como decir lío, desorden,tambien desmadre :)._**

**_(3) "Era Joda": "Era broma", "era una burla"._**

**_(4) Acá se le dice "Corta plumas"._**

**_(5) Menta(o): Es un modo de decir estúpido, tonto._**

**_(6) OJO, acá también se usa para decir cuando alguien está enojado (Calentón, calentona) No lo dije en el otro sentido ¬¬ menos mal que aclaro u.u. MAL PENSADAS D: (¿?)_**

**_(7) "Uh, loco": Es como decir," Uy, vos pesado"._**

**_(8) Sinceramente, esta palabra creo que es como decir "Ey, viejo" "Ey, cuate" o así…Estúpida y confusa jerga argentina xD_**

**_(9) Mate: Es la infusión preparada con las hojas yerba mate. Más información, vayan a internet xD. Su recipiente (donde se toma) se denomina con el mismo nombre. Este receptáculo, tiene otros nombres, pero "Mate" es el más conocido. NOTA: Se puede tomar frio, estos se llamarían tereré , pero también con jugo (See…) o con leche, se le pueden agregar hierbas, como poleo o menta, para darle sabor. _**

* * *

**_-Bien, perdón que haya sido tan cortito, pero es mi record, o sea, me tarde menos de 12 horas en escribir todo eso, ahora son las 4:41am y si, yo acá, muero de sueño, pero que le vamos a hacer.-_**

**_-Hola Viole.-*Aparece Finny*_**

**_-F-Finny .-*Cara de *moriré*(?).-Que haces tan tarde? D:_**

**_-Eh, el Señor Sebastián me mando a que la buscara para que ya se vaya a dormir-_**

**_-Que Sebastián la…Ok, no lo diré, es muy fuerte para tu dulce mente…así que…ah sí, debes irte con Le Basiliscus, ella ira a dar un paseo con vos .-_**

**_-Etto…De verdad? Esta bien.-*Sonrie*_**

**_- *-* Aww…-*Vuelvo en si*.-Ejem…Bien, hoy por cada comentario, tendrán un peluche de Ciel n.n y un llavero de este vestido de neko, no pediré tal numero de comentarios para subir el cap nuevo, o si no moriré, a veces tengo ataques de inspiración, como sucedió hoy xD estuve desde después de almorzar hasta hace un rato, corregí algunas cositas, espero que les guste, o sea, fue así, apurado, y ya las/os tuve esperando demasiado…Capaz que haga otra cosa, en el lapso de 4 días o una semana, subiré dos capítulos cortos, pero no tanto, así mi inspiración no se va como la plata del mes en pagar cuentas y demás xD TT-TT o subiré cada 1 semana o 10 días uno largo, si se me dificulta, puede que dos semanas._**

**_-Señorita, ya venga a dormir de una vez.-*Mi pesadilla en carne y hueso aparece*_**

**_-Mierda D: Pinche gata que la vieja...digo... el demonio nos alcanza!-*Salgo corriendo*_**

**_¨*Suspira*-No puede ser posible…Nos vemos, queridas lectoras.-*Sonríe seximente*-Termina de saludar Finny.-*Se va*_**

**_-Etto…Si…Bien, querida lectoras, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, nos leemos la próxima n.n/…-_**

**_-Finny~y! Ayudameee!. TT-TT.-*Sebastián me lleva atada*_**

**_-A-Adios o_oU-*Finny se va detras de Sebastian*-S-Señor Sebastian!..._**


	4. Esa Adolescente, Amistosa

**_Ok, simplemente diré: Disfruten. Además de que: Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen, si no, Ciel sería mi sirviente :D(?) Es broma xD…_**

**_Ah, y habrán pequeños pensamientos de parte de Sebastián, aunque creo que no me salió u.u…eh, y de Violeta…Ya, espero que les guste, y si no, bueno, no se puede complacer a todos QwQ._**

**_Luz!_**

**_Word!_**

**_Fic…!_**

* * *

**_~Esa Adolescente, Amistosa~_**

-Bien, ya pueden irse.-Anunciaba el doctor Zúñiga, mientras escribía algo en un papel.-Que no haga fuerza ni cosas que impliquen mover mucho las muñecas, los puntos se podrían abrir, si llegara a pasar eso, tráigala inmediatamente al hospital, señor Michaelis…Por cierto, un gusto en conocerlo.-Estrecho la mano con el demonio sonriente.

-El gusto ha sido mío, gracias por atender a mi sobrina, espero que nos volvamos a ver, pero no aquí.-El demonio miró a la chica distraída, mientras soltaba la mano del licenciado.

-Cuídela y también…Trate de subirle los ánimos, no la regañe, es una adolescente, usted sabe que la adolescencia es la edad de la rebeldía y de los caminos mal elegidos…-Musitó para darse vuelta.-Nos vemos, tengo trabajo que hacer.-Saludó, mientras volteaba levemente la cabeza hacia donde estaba el de cabellos negros.-Que tenga buen día.-Fue lo último emitido por ese medico, para comenzar a caminar, perdiéndose al final del pasillo.

Sebastián solo asintió a lo dicho, volviendo la mirada hacia su nueva ama, la cual no se hallaba en el mismo lugar. ¿A dónde se había ido? Aquel ser impuro busco con la mirada a su pequeña contratista, pero no la encontró.

-Joven amo… ¿Y la señorita?-Pregunto neutral, para que este comenzara a caminar, por donde se había ido la chica.

* * *

Violeta ya estaba en el auto, tirada en el asiento de atrás, escuchando música desde su celular, mientras mantenía la vista en el techo, perdida en sus pensamientos. Se había dado cuenta de que había pasado la noche en el hospital… Eran las 5 de la tarde, y cuando se le dio por hacer lo que hizo, eran las 8.

-Que boluda…Enserio, ¿Qué estaba pensando?-Se reprocho a sí misma, manteniendo la música a todo lo que daba en sus auriculares. Cerró los ojos, hundiéndose en la música, olvidándose a su alrededor.

_"She had something to confess to_

_(Ella tenía algo que confesar)_

_But you don't have the time_

_(Pero tú no tenías tiempo)_

_So look the other way_

_(Por eso miras para otro lado)_

_You will wait until it's over_

_(Esperaras hasta que se haya terminado)_

_To reveal what you'd never shown her_

_(Para revelar lo que nunca le has mostrado)_

_Too little…much too late_

_(Demasiado poco…Demasiado tarde)"_**(1)**

El auto comenzó a andar, alertando a la chica, la cual abrió los ojos de golpe, sentándose como un resorte y mirando al frente. Sebastián había tomado el control del volante, con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios. Violeta se quito los auriculares de los oídos, dejándolos colgados en su cuello, esperando regañadas de aquel ser demoniaco.

-No debe hacer cosas que fuercen demasiado sus muñecas, debe tomar reposo, avisaré a su instituto que no irá durante un tiempo más, y debe quedarse quieta, _My Lady_.-Fue lo que emitió, mientras mantenía su expresión de sorna.

La jovencita gruño, acomodándose otra vez en el asiento de atrás, subiendo sus pies a el posa brazos de la puerta, soltando un suspiro frustrado…Esperen…¿Los demonios sabían manejar? Esa fue una de las preguntas que le pasó por la cabeza…

-¿Cuánto tiempo voy a estar sin ir a la escuela? No, no me gusta ir, pero ahí veo a mis amigas y ya se torna aburrido no hacer los talleres.-Investigo en una queja, cruzándose de brazos, a lo que el de ojos rojos, hizo una mueca, excluyendo su pregunta mental.

-Hasta que tus muñecas no sanen, harás reposo.-Respondió Ciel, adelantándose a Sebastián, que hasta en ese momento no se había sentido.-Así que trata de cuidarte y dejar de hacer estupideces.- Reprendió con sequedad, sacándole un mohín de desagrado y burla a la joven, a lo que corrió la mirada hacia a ventana.

-¿Tío o Primo? ¿Ya decidiste?, porque ya mis amigas creen que sos mi primo, Sebastián.-Musito esta, recordando la charla entre su "mayordomo" y el Doctor.

-Lo siento, My Lady, pero era más creíble decir que era su tío a que su primo.-Respondió el con una sonrisa, sin quitar la vista de la calle.

-Ña ña ña ña…Daba lo mismo, Primo o Tío.- Masculló, rodando los ojos, a lo que el ser demoniaco mayor suspiro.

-Verá, _My Little Princess, _siendo su Tío, tenía más derecho, y una mejor jerarquía, no tendría problemas a la hora de hacer algo…_legal _o que tenga que ver con las ordenanzas.-Explico el hombre de ojos rojos.

-Entonces…Vas a ser mi Tío, pero que yo digo primo, porque ¿así te veo? Así me gusta decirte, se me hace más cómodo…Ya, listo, no más discusión y _NO ME DIGAS ASI._-Se cortó a sí misma, emitiendo lo ultimo entre dientes, sacando más sonrisas burlonas a su _"Pariente"_.-_Deja de reírte, mierda.-_Exigió, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y subía sus pies al asiento.

-_Lady, _no debería de utilizar ese vocabulario tan vulgar, usted, es _alguien_ de _respetar.-_Comentó el pelinegro, algo serio.

_-Sí, claro, _**alguien de respetar**_.-_Opinó Ciel, cosa que estaba callado, con un alto contenido de sarcasmo en su oración.

-Sí lo soy, cállate, Ciel.- Balbuceó en voz baja, dándole un pequeño golpe a la ventana con el pie.

-Señorita, las cosas no tienen la culpa, no las golpee.-Reprocho suavemente el demonio mayor.-Bien, ya casi llegamos a casa, _My Little Princess_.-

* * *

Maite entro sin avisar a la casa, ignorando las llamadas de Sebastián, dirigiéndose hacia su amiga, descargando un golpe de palma abierta sobre la cara de esta, que la dejo de perfil, algo sorprendida y adolorida. Esa cachetada había sido tan fuerte que quedo resonando por toda la habitación.

Aquella chica enojada, solo se cruzo de brazos, mirando con seriedad y nada más que ese sentimiento, a su compañera, mejor dicho amiga de casi toda la vida. La lastimada, volteo la cara, observando con sorpresa y los ojos algo brillosos a Maite, tomándose la mejilla enrojecida por el palmazo.

-Maite…Por favor, ve aba…-Se entrometió Sebastián, cortando ese silencio incomodo, pero que ellas dos entendían, por medio de miradas y pequeños gestos.

-No, primo, dejála, está bien, me lo tengo más que merecido.-Detuvo su contratista, mientras sonreía, dejando escapar unas lagrimas de dolor por el golpe. Maite suavizo su expresión.

-Pero…Violeta…-Sebastián trato de acercarse a ella, pero la adolescente volvió a negar con la cabeza.

El ser demoniaco asintió emitiendo un pequeño "Si", evitando usar el "My Lady" yéndose algo dudoso hacia afuera. Estaba algo sorprendido por el comportamiento de la otra muchacha, y ante la pacifica reacción de su joven ama, ya que supuso que reaccionaria de lo peor, aunque, había errado.

* * *

_-¿Viole? ¿Qué pasa?-_

_-Fer…Vení con Lula….las necesito.-_

_-Vi…Violet… ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué estas llorando?-_

_-No…es nada…pero…las necesito…me siento sola…Vengan, por favor-_

_-¿Llamaste Maite?-_

_-Ella esta acá…-_

_-…Bien, ahora voy por ella y vamos…No llores, por favor…-_

_/!"#$%&/()=?=)(/&%$#"!"#$%&/()=)(/&%$#"#$%&/()=?)(/&%$#"#$%&/()=)(/&%$"#$/!"#$%&/()=)(/&%$&$#%&_

-Ah, ¿Cómo esta, Señor Sebastián?…- Saludo aquella rubia educada, mientras que la rockera pronunciaba un "Ey, hola".

-Pues, bien, gracias, Fernanda…Hola, Lucía.-Saludaba este dejándolas entrar.

-Señor Sebastián, ¿Cómo esta ella?-Pregunto Fernanda, mientras su semblante se volvía preocupado.

-Está mal…Dijo que saliera por un rato, después nos llamaba, no quiere que la vean llorar.-Avisó Maite, apareciendo detrás del pelinegro.

-¿Le pegaste, cierto?-Intuyó Lucía, mientras que la rubia miraba a esta y luego a Maite, con algo de sorpresa en su semblante. Maite solo bajo la mirada, para asentir-Me lo temía.-Negó aquella chica de corte a tijeretazos.

-¡Maite! ¡¿Cómo le vas a pegar?!-Exclamo media histérica la de ojos verdes, para tomarla de los hombros y zarandearla a lo que esta solo mantenía la mirada baja. -¡Miráme cuando te hablo! ¿Por qué le pegaste?-Se quejo para que esta se pusiera firme, alejándola con suavidad.

-Le di una cachetada, eso se lleva por pelotuda…Pero pregúntate esto: ¿Qué estaba pensando cuándo se corto?-Argumentó mientras mantenía su máscara de seriedad y sus brazos cruzados. Fer, solo negó, comenzando a caminar hacia las escaleras, para ir a ver a su amiga, también como Maite, de casi toda la vida.

-Simplemente diré: las cosas no se arreglan a los golpes.-Comentó aquella metalera, con tal tranquilidad y calma.

-Sí, ya se…Pero…Fue como un impulso, no quise darle terrible bife **(2)**.-Confesó algo apenada, mientras descruzaba los brazos.

-Lamento interrumpir, pero… ¿Quisieran comer o beber algo?-Sebastián por fin se hacía notar, entre esas charlas y reproches.

Las dos adolescentes miraron al hombre, para sonreír pequeñamente al mismo tiempo, asintiendo con la cabeza. Aquel demonio sonrió falsamente, mientras que las invitaba al comedor.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxxoxoxoxoxoxo

_Nuestra nueva contratista es algo distinta… mejor dicho, sobresaliente de las jóvenes que han aceptado el contrato. Su vocabulario es algo…desubicado para una joven damisela como ella, tratare de corregirle ese defecto, además de su vestimenta y su comportamiento en la mesa. Lo ha de hacer a propósito, esta muchachita si tiene modales, muy buenos, los podría catalogar._

_El primer día, la señorita se altero, olvidando que habíamos hecho un contrato, cosa que la dejo pensativa, pero pronto reacciono, recordando que debía ir a la escuela. Le recordé que estaba de luto, ella solo se encerró en el baño a llorar y desahogarse._

_Al rato, a eso de los 20 o 30 minutos, salía con un delineado en los ojos, el cual la veía hacer una joven madura. Abrí su closet, preguntando que se podría ese día, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver ropa no apropiada para una damisela como ella._

_My lady tomo unas prendas, mientras las nombraba, y luego se volvía a la cama, a sentarse en esta. Me quedo observando, pero no supe descifrar su mirada rápidamente. Pronto, entendí que debía cambiarla, pero ella me lo negó. Intente subirle aquella blusa de tirantes, pero ella seguía deteniéndome, diciendo que podía sola y que "si fuera otra, yo ya tendría los ojos morados". Esa frase sí que me sorprendió, claro, ella era una niña…_

_Algo ruda…_

_+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o_

Al día siguiente, entre una pila de.. Frazadas, almohadas, peluches, platos, vasos y demás cosas, se hallaban las 3 chicas, desparramadas y media tapadas, ya que Fernanda si dormía en la cama, ordenadamente, tapada perfectamente en una posición aceptable, en vez de Lula, Mai y Viole, que estaban en posiciones algo raras (Por no decir que estaban despatarradas), sobre el piso.

La primera en despertarse, por causa del sol, fue Fernanda, que se animó con delicadeza, abriendo los ojos lentamente, sentándose en la cama, para estirarse y bostezar. Pronto miro a las "cosas" que había en el suelo, para negar, dando un suspiro. El pijama de ella consistía en un pantalón corto y una camisa negra suelta. Se puso de pie para ir al baño, encerrándose en este.

Luego de un largo rato, salió bañada y ya vestida, para ir a buscar una olla y una cuchara de madera a la cocina. En el camino se encontró con Sebastián, el cual estaba preparando el desayuno. Educadamente, pregunto a aquella refinada niña, que haría con esos dos objetos.

-Nada importante, señor Sebastián, solo que…-Rio pequeñamente la bella rubia.-A veces es divertido alocarse un poquito.-Dio respuesta, siguiendo su camino, dejando a ese ente algo confundido.

Aquel ser infernal solo siguió con la mirada a la niña, la cual soltaba pequeñas risitas, cosa que lo confundió más, así que sin decir nada, la alcanzó, a una distancia prudencial.

Se quedó cerca de la habitación de su nueva ama, para que pronto se escucharan golpes…Como si algo de madera golpeara algo de acero. Sonrió pequeñamente, aun con galimatías.

-¡AH!-Las tres adolescentes que estaban en brazos del Morfeo, se despertaban agitadas, dando ese fuerte y largo grito, mientras que una tierna rubicunda soltaba carcajadas a más no poder.

-¡Hija…!-Exclamo Luly.-¡De…!-Siguió Maite.-P…!-Antes de que la dueña de casa dijera tal insulto, Sebastián mantenía su mano en la boca de esta, la cual, intentaba hablar inútilmente.

-Violeta, no digas malas palabras.-Le llamo la atención, mientras que esta seguía intentando hablar. Pronto sintió en su mano como algo…entre liquido y viscoso, sumado a unas pequeñas cosquillas.-"Prima", no hagas eso.-Llamó de nuevo, sacando su mano, toda ensalivada por su querida "Sobrina/Prima/Ama", la cual rio pequeñamente, a lo que el demonio se seco con su pañuelo.

-Salí de acá, metiche.- Mascullo pequeñamente esta, mientras lo miraba reprobatoriamente. Sebastián solo sonrió, como solía hacerlo, aunque quería…matar a esa mocosa cuando no le respetaba. Ya eran varias las veces que esa atrevida le había faltado el respeto pero no podía hacer nada, el solo era su endemoniado "sirviente" encubierto.

-No seas mierda, es tu primo.-Le llamó la atención Maite, mientras se despeinaba un poco.- ¿Alguien me diría la hora?-Pregunto educadamente.

-Claro, son las 8:30am, Maite.-Respondió la duda de la adolescente. Las tres chicas miraron demasiado mal y asesinamente a la pobre chica con complejo inglés, mientras ella solo sonreía nerviosamente. Rápidamente, Sebastián noto aquella pequeña tensión e hizo algo para deshacerla.-El desayuno las espera, niñas, espero que lo disfruten…-Antes de que terminara la frase, tres cabecitas (una castaña, una castaña con puntas azules, y una rubia) salían de la habitación, gritando "COMIDA DE VERDAD", dejando a los "Familiares" a solas.

-Hijas de puta.-Rio la adolescente presente, mientras se estiraba, dando un suspiro pesado.- ¿Qué?-Indagó de mala gana, dándose cuenta de la penetrante mirada de reprobación que el demonio le daba.  
-Ya le dije que ese vocabulario no es apto para una damisela.- Recordó en modo de llamado de atención.-My Little princess, vaya a ducharse, luego saldremos.-Avisó, mientras miraba el desorden.-Y limpiare su cuarto…Una señorita no debería de tener su habitación desordenada.-

-Dejá, yo me las arreglo…Aunque gracias…-Asintió, mientras se destapaba y tomaba una toalla.

-Mi lady, podría ponerse ropa, ¿no cree?-Comento entre divertido y molesto el ser maligno, mirando hacia otro lado, ya que su joven ama dormía en paños menores.

-Estoy en mi casa, si quiero duermo así, y no lo vas a cambiar.-Solo emitió, para dar un portazo. El "joven" demonio suspiro, comenzando a ordenar aquel desastre que había en ese lugar.

o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

_El simple hecho de que me creo fuerte, es porque a mi corta edad, he tenido que superar cosas…mejor dicho, algunos golpes bajos, bastante duros, de todo tipo, y un gran y reciente garrotazo sería la perdida de mi familia. Me siento como una pequeña cría, indefensa en ese mundo de fieras experimentadas, agresivas y con sed de siempre ganar, ser las mejores, dejarme por debajo del suelo, corrigiéndome, dejar por debajo a todos sus "enemigos"._

_Suelo compararme con una animal recién nacido, porque uno, a sus casi 15 años, aun no conoce lo que en verdad es la sociedad, esa jungla, donde "el que pega más fuerte, gana", donde "mata para sobrevivir" y donde "a veces se pelea sucio". Me encierro en mi mundo, a veces, para observar y tratar de comprender al mundo que me rodea, quiero poder saber actuar ante alguna situación, con calma y confianza, dándome a mí misma, las fuerzas que necesito para poder afrontar con ese problema o inconveniente, quiero poder solucionarlo a la primera, pero como soy humana, puedo equivocarme. Y hablando de equivocaciones…Cometí el mayor error de mi vida, al meterme con un par de demonios… ¿Cuánto me quedaría de vida? ¿Cuándo le tendría que decir adiós a mis amigos y novio? ¿Dolería mucho? ¿Valía la pena seguir siendo fiel a Dios? Igual, el no me perdonaría. Ni siquiera mis padres lo harían, Me siento una mierda, la peor si puede ser posible._

_A veces uno se queja de cosas estúpidas, los humanos, desde mi pequeño punto de vista adolescente e inexperto, nos exhalamos de cosas insignificantes, tratamos de echar la culpa al otro, porque esa es la salida rápida, la "salida de emergencia" y no, como seres inteligentes, capaces y únicos, deberíamos de poder enfrentar nuestros problemas, aceptar nuestros errores, decir "Metí la pata, y me hago cargo". Ahora estoy enfrentando una situación, donde no puedo hacer eso por dos razones: Suelo enfrentar mis problemas, hacerme cargo de mis acciones. Ah, y porque solo YO tengo la culpa de estar condenada a una eternidad de agonías, sufrimientos…y quien sabe que más. No le echaría culpas a mis dos "Primos", ellos solo respondieron el llamado de una mocosa asustada, además de frágil y cagona. Ese día fue uno de los pocos en cual sentí un fuerte miedo y necesidad de…Tener a alguien que me protegiera, aunque el papel siempre ha sido al revés, yo protejo a todos, demostrando que era fuerte, pero al parecer, ese día me tomo con la desprevenida, con la guardia baja._

_Ahora, me quedé sola, no tengo a nadie más, detesto a la familia de mi padre, por el trato que le han dado a mi madre y a mi hermano mayor, por solo no ser hijo de mi padre._

_Este par de días sin ellos se han hecho una eternidad, extraño sus voces, sus risas, y su cariño. Los extraño…Quiero que vuelvan, que todo fuera como antes, pero…"Ey, Viole, espera, así no van a volver". Claro, no iban a volver, pero necesito desahogarme, antes de que me quiebre las manos contra la pared, o vuelva a cortarme, aunque eso ultimo, no había hecho efecto en mi, solo sentí dolor, no me tranquilizo, más bien me enfado, no sé porque, pero me hizo poner algo histérica._

_Solo me quedo aquí, queriendo creer que fue una simple utopía, en la que en cualquier momento despertaría, y que allí estarían, quienes me han visto crecer, aquellos me han visto reír, llorar, fracasar, pelearme, discutir, enojarme y tantas cosas más. La ducha es unos de los pocos lugares en lo que puedo meditar, donde puedo estar tranquila, sin preocuparme de que vengan a molestar. Llegaba a estar una hora en el baño, escuchando el agua de la ducha correr, mientras el agua levemente caliente caía por mi cabeza, escurriéndose por mi cuerpo, dándome una sensación de bienestar, además de limpieza. Sentía que ese líquido cristalino lleno de "pureza", se llevaba consigo, mis pocos problema estúpidos._

_Mis padres y mis hermanos. MI Familia. Yo la verdad es que…No sabría que decir con exactitud de ellos, pero… Me emociona hablar de ellos, eran tan especiales, todos, los 6. Nunca diría algo malo sobre ellos Los recordare como…Si fueran mis ídolos. Cada uno me dio un muy buen ejemplo de vida. Empezaré por las personas que me dieron la vida: Mis papas:_

_Mis papas eran mis grandes ejemplos a seguir, siempre apoyándome, tratando de darme lo mejor. Me emociona hablar de ellos, de vez en cuando, tanto que lloro (Soy algo sensible) y más ahora que se han ido, para siempre, y que no los veré nunca más, porque me voy a pudrir en el puto infierno. No puedo describirlos, eran un par de seres perfectos, a pesar de sus defectos, claro, ellos eran humanos, todos los tenemos, todo se complementa, sin imperfección, no hay perfección. Ellos me educaron, a la "perfección", y más mi madre, puliendo modales y enseñanzas. "Si ser respetado quieres, respetar debes". Jeje, aunque últimamente, a mis modales los mantenía ocultos, solo las personas que en verdad me conocen, sabén como soy._

_Mi hermano mayor: Cuando aun vivía, era de los que aportaba un poquito, todos los días. Siempre ahí, dispuesto a ayudar, estaría serio, sería algo frio, pero cuando se trataba de arrimar el hombro, siempre estaba presente, como todos, tenía sus mañas. Su franqueza me daba esperanza de que quedaran pocas "fieras" sinceras en la "jungla"._

_Mi hermana mayor: Ella…Fue un ejemplo a seguir, con su casi perfección, amaba como se expresaba, su personalidad explosiva, sus caprichos y sus virtudes, cierto día llegaré a ser como ella, pero siendo yo. Tengo la ilusión de poder triunfar como ella, claro que…Algún día. Era hermosa, su belleza rozaba la exquisitez, elegante e inteligente, una mujer dura y capaz._

_Mi hermano: El del medio cometió errores, pero lo bueno que tubo, fue que si se hacía cargo de sus cosas, eso fue algo que me gustó de él, no tenía miedo a ser directo, si debía pelear por la verdad, lo forjaba , sin escrúpulos. Era honesto, otro buen ejemplo de vida._

_Mi hermano menor: A pesar de era el menor, me ha demostró que puede que las generaciones posteriores a la mía, no estén tan "Podridas". Su simpleza e ingenuidad, me hacían sentir tranquila, me daba la expectativa de que tal vez algo bueno quedaba._

_Después de tanto pensar, cerré las llaves del agua, envolviéndome en la toalla de color negro, mientras que con otra de distinto color, opuesto a la primera, me tomaba el cabello, estrujándolo y secándolo. Salí del baño, pegándome un susto por que el jodido demonio de la sanconcha de su madre, todavía seguía allí, con los ojos vendados. ¿Acaso no podía tener un poco de privacidad?_

_-Sebastián, ¿qué haces acá?, tomátelas, ya te dije que no necesito ayuda.-Con toda la honradez del mundo, lo eche como un perro mugriento y pulgoso. Nah, ni siquiera los perros eran tan rompe pelotas, ¡hasta entendían más rápido que ese demonio!_

_-Me aseguraré que se vista adecuadamente, hasta que no use una falda o algo apropiado para usted, no saldrá de la habitación.-Se me burló en la cara. Ah, este se estaba haciendo el bien el gil. Su puta madre se iba a poner pollera __**(3)**__ o chupines _**(4)**_._

_-Somos dos, ¿Acaso pensas seguir con ese frac de mayordomo inglés antiguo? Dejate de joder.-Me burlé.-Sebastián, ¿hace cuanto que no salís de allá abajo? Estamos en el año 2012, vestite con jeans o algo así.-Contraataque, ahora sí que me conocería._

_Aquel ser demoniaco solo se quedo en silencio, pero podía sentir su mirada de reprobación y de "sos un quilombo", pero no me intimidaría tan fácil._

_-Rajá de acá, no te necesito.-Como "la perra mal educada" que soy, abrí la puerta, comenzando a empujarlo, sin mucho cuidado.-Y me voy a vestir como quiera.-Le cerré la puerta con todo, poniéndole llave._

¡"#$%&/()=?¡!"#$%&/()=?¡?=)(/&%$#"!"#$%&/()=?¡?=)(/&%$##"!"#$%&/()?=)(/&%$#"#$[*!"#$%&!"#$%&/()=

Sebastián hizo una mueca ante el comportamiento de aquella mocosa imprudente y malcriada. Dio un bufido de cansancio, haciendo una mueca torcida, comenzando a caminar hacia el living, donde las tres amigas estaban mirando una película. Aquella película se trataba sobre un circo maldito. Se encontraba a casi oscuras, de seguro para darle un poco de misterio a aquel cuarto. Fernanda se abrazaba las piernas, con cara de terror,, Maite se hallaba comiendo pochoclos **(5)**, atenta a la televisión y Lucía solo bostezaba, en modo de que le estaba aburriendo. El pelinegro sonrió pequeñamente, acercándose sigilosamente hacía estas.

-Chicas…-Solo pudo pronunciar, (con grave, pero siempre cautivante voz) ya que las tres soltaron un fuerte grito, además de que le tiraron, prácticamente, de todo al demonio. Las tres adolescentes siguieron gritando, abrazabandose, y llamando a su querida "protectora", la cual Sebastián, de inequívoco, ya imaginaba quien era. Las luces se encendieron, dejando ver a su ama, casi vestida, mirando extrañada la situación, haciendo callar, además de tranquilizar, a sus tres amigas. Los tres desmadres…Ejem, quiero decir…Los tres "angelitos", se soltaron, calmándose.

-Son un par de cagonas.-Se burló Lula, para que las otras dos le miraran con reproche.

-Vos fuiste la que más gritó.-Le tiró en cara Maite, a lo que Fernanda estaba de acuerdo totalmente.

-Ya, las 3 gritaron como mariconas que son.-Aclaró socarrona Violeta.- ¿Qué pasó? Pareciera como si hubieran visto un demonio.-Interrogo con algo de ironía en la última oración.

-Lamento esto, niñas, no quise asustarlas así, pero venía a avisarles que sus madres llamaron anoche y que deben volver a sus hogares antes del mediodía, aunque tu madre no lamo,Maite.-El demonio avisaba muy educadamente, quitándose el recipiente de la cabeza, asimismo los pochoclos, junto con algunas plumas que se habían salido de uno de los almohadones.

-Ah…Bueno…Me voy.-Solo dijo Lucía, omitiendo el gran susto, para ponerse de pie y saludar a Sebastián y restantes.-Este…perdón…-Se disculpo.- Mándele saludos a Ciel.-

-Está bien Lucía, serán dados. -Sonrió el demonio, acompañándola hacia la puerta.

-Uh…Mmm… ¿Viole, me podes llevar a mi casa?-Preguntó Maite.-Acordate que si mi mamá me ve llegando sola, voy a tener problemas, ella y su sobreprotección…Es algo jodido…Tengo el leve presentimiento de que me van a castigar…Ñah, da igual.-Se quejó.

-Ah, sí, e igual a Fernanda, no creo que sea bueno que se vayan en cole **(6)**…Espérenme y vamos, que no me dejaron cambiar, cagonas.-Se mofó, volviendo al piso de arriba. Apenas andaba con la toalla tapándole el pecho y unos jeans ajustados de color azul gastado junto con sus zapatillas de marca. A la rubia le dio vergüenza ajena, mientras que la castaña se reía del pavor que le hacía pasar a su adorada amiga.

Sebastián rio pequeñamente, a pesar de que ese contrato sería pesado, con probabilidades de largo, tal vez sería divertido. Muy divertido…

* * *

**Sé que esta pinche feo, pero les debía un capítulo más o menos largo, aunque debía serlo más QwQ Perdón, no sé que me pasó, la inspiración se fue de un rato para otro, tengo muchas ideas, pero no sé cómo carajos arreglarlas…**

**Temas inspirativos (?):**

**Smells Like Teen Spirit- Nirvana.**

**Spaghetti del Rock- Divididos.**

**Monochrome No Kiss- Sid. (El opening de Kuroshitsuji xD)**

**(1): Es parte de la canción de Muse-Muscle Museum.**

**Bife (2): Golpe, cachetazo, mangazo.**

**Pollera (3): Falda.**

**Chupines (4): Pantalones ajustados y/o entubados.**

**Pochoclos (5): Palomitas de maíz.**

**Cole (6)(colectivo): Bondi, bus, camión, micro.**

**Yuuki-Lawliet: LLEVATE A ESA MIERDA DE 8 PATAS…CIEL ES MIO ewe**

**Ciel: No soy de nadie ¬¬.**

**Vi: Bueno, ok, ta bueno u.u ¬¬…Y no, gracias por el helado, me agarrar gastritis ¬¬.**

**Hoshi Miyuki: Me siento una mierda u.u, pero bueno, al fin, acá esta J y… Si, el pobre demonio se va a soportar MUCHAS cosas :D…**

**G. R. R. Rakellis: Ah~h jajaja, Claro, con cariñito xD El se lo busca(?) Woe, mi amiga pelirro…¿Ya es pelirroja? Porque yo hace más de una semana que lo soy…Y por esta razón, estoy escondida, de Grell… Y de Sebastián, dice me arruine el pelo y le gustaba más mi color natural…Naturalmente, lo mandé a su casa (?)…**

**Ciel: ¿Y porque tengo que estar yo aquí? ¬¬**

**Vi: Porque si, te quiero acá, además necesitaba ayuda ewe**

**Ciel: Casi ni salí en tu estúpido Fic ¬¬**

**Vi: En el próximo saldrás y te torturaré…**

**Ci: Le diré a Sebastián y al otro idiota que estas aquí…¬¬**

**Vi: Ok, ok, no te torturaré, pero no le llames QwQ…*Abrazo modo peluche On***

**Ciel: Hmp ¬¬…**

**Vi:Bien, sigamos…**

**Nyaanx3: kjsnfdksdkfnsdf TU! Es que eres tu~u(?) Ailuu Fuma cubanitos!xD Sep, tengo que seguir xD…Lo voy a hacer, aunque me tarde ASFJMNGKFJGN e_e**

**Ciel: Fuma… ¿Cubanitos? *Cara de extrañeza***

**Vi: Con ella nos entendemos…**

**Ciel: Ah *aún cara de extrañeza***

**Midori-chan: KJNSDFKSDF Paula~a xD Ok, deja de asustar a todo mundo, y que si me gusta abrazar u.u QwQ Así soy feliz *Estrujo a Ciel***

**Ciel: Deja de estrujarme ¬¬. *Voz sofocante***

**VI: Perdón QwQ…**

**Sarahi99: A ver…ya lo vas a entender, awww, te hice reir e.e9…Eh, si, adoro a HolaSoyGermán xD y Algo así, aunque en mi escuela hay infección de esas "señoritas" ¬¬…Y si, leo tu fic, perdón por no estar al tanto xD, ¿Under? Debe andar por ahí, por que cuando vinieron, se me vinieron todos xD y… ¡Gracias por Leer!**

**Shadechu Nightray: Aww, muchas gracias, me hacen sentir tan bien ustedes con sus lindos comentarios… No sé, para mí me quedan algo ooc como los manejo y más Sebastián, no me sale TT-TT Pero intento ewe…Al parecer se encariñaron con mis Ocs, es que a muchas personas no les gusta que se aparezca un personaje de un mismo, y yo amo a los Ocs xD ¡Así que aquí hay un fic plagado de ellos! xD Lamento haberte hecho llorar D: Mis mil y un disculpas DD:**

**Nekito-Chan: Ah, ayer leí el fic… ¡Te lees todos los fics que yo me leo! xD Debe ser el destino (?) Para mí que sigo igual, no más que cambie algunas cosas y mi ortografía siempre ha sido buena QwQ xD**

**Y a todos los que leen, pero que no comentan (amarretes, son solo 2 minutos u.u QwQ) Gracias, por leer mi asco de fic (: La verdad que estoy agradecida por los 24 comentarios en…¡3 Capítulos!**

**Caramelos para todos (?)**

**¿?: ¡Acá estás~s!**

**Vi: Oh, no…Ciel, protégeme QwQ**

**Ciel: No, yo iré a comer postre, Adiós *Se va***

**Vi: P-Pero…**

**Grell: ¡Yay~y! ¡Te ves tan hermosa con ese rojo! *Grell aparece de quien sabe dónde y me saca de mi escondite*(¿cabe decir que era debajo de la cama? ewe)**

**Vi: *Cara de Terror, mientras intento escapar***

**Seba: *Le pega a Grell, haciendo que me suelte* ¿Lo ve My Little princess? Se hubiera quedado con su color natural.**

**Vi: Es mi pelo e_e Yo hago lo que quiero, no molestes ¬¬. Saluda a tus queridas fanáticas y lectoras ^^/.**

**Seba:*Sonrie* Muy buenas tardes, en nuestro caso, espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo a las apuradas de mi pequeña e irresponsable señorita…Y espero que se encuentren bien.**

**Vi: Deja de retarme, sé que me tarde, pero…NO VALIO LA PENA, SOY UN ASCO, COMETE MI ALMA Y SE FELIZ…Ah, esperen xD Yo no hice ningún contrato e_e Así que no, no me toques ewe9 o te pego.**

**Seba: Ah, deje de ilusionarme, creí que lo decía en serio *bromea*.**

**Vi: Andate a tu casa ¬3¬…Bien queridísimas mías, ya nos retiramos asi que…Sebastián dejame el pelo ¬¬.**

**Seba: Lo siento My Lady, pero la encuentro rara…**

**Vi: Saluda ¬¬**

**Seba: Adiós, queridas lectoras, lamentamos la tardanza y ya volveremos con un nuevo capítulo de "Una Adolescente, Dos demonios" *Sonrisa*.**

**Vi: Nos vemos, chicas (y si hay algún lector por ahí…) Tomen en cuenta que ya empecé la escuela y en una nueva, me va a costar un poco adaptarme, será un gran giro para mí, pero eso no detendrá que escriba, así que, nos vemos pronto…Cuídense :)…**


	5. Esa Adolescente, Soñadora

**_Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji, obviamente, no me pertenecen, yo solo los pido prestados para realizar mis locuras xD._**

_~Nadie creyó en "Maravilla" Martínez y miren donde esta, uno de los mejores boxeadores, como tampoco en Einstein, y cuantas personas más, que ahora son ídolos, grandes de deportes, ciencias, y demás. Creo que con esfuerzo, dedicación, conjunto con pasión, uno logrará ser lo que quiere ser…~_

_~Vi de Uzumaki (autora)~_

* * *

**_~Esa Adolescente, Soñadora~_**

Aquella joven castaña se hallaba perdida en sus pensamientos, ignorante a su alrededor, omitiendo los cantos infantiles de sus amigas y los pequeños gruñidos del niño demonio que se hallaba sentado en el asiento del acompañante. Sumida en sus pensares, como pocas veces que lo hacía, comenzó a meditar sobre que haría en un futuro cercano, aunque supuestamente, moriría joven, pero eso no la detuvo a soñar su futuro deseado, ser una mujer importante, en boxeo, en futbol(aunque esta última sería difícil, rozando lo imposible), o en incluso construcciones. Quería llegar a ser alguien, alguien como sus ídolos, quería tener fama, fortuna, tal vez después, pero ella tenía esa ambición. Perseguía ser famosa, lograr sus fantasías, así demostrar, que nada era imposible, o casi nada. Era optimista, alentadora, y ansiaba empujar a jóvenes, en general, que con _Esfuerzo, Dedicación y Pasión, se podía lograr los sueños._

-Viole, ¿Estás bien?-Maite se encargó de sacar de sus pensamientos a la nombrada. Esta notó que estaba más pensativa y callada de lo normal. Violeta parpadeo un par de veces, para mirar a su amiga, neutral.

-¿Cómo dijiste?-Pregunto, algo perdida, mientras sonreía débilmente. Maite le devolvió la sonrisa, para negar.

-Que si estás bien, estas como…Ida.- Volvía a emitir su amiga, achicando su expresión de alegría algo fingida.

-Sí, estoy bien, estaba…pensando, solo eso, Mai.-Aclaro, ahora sí, agrandando su sonrisa. Fernanda solo escucho en silencio aquella pequeña conversación, simplemente ella no estaba conforme a la respuesta tan simple de su camarada.

Ya que Viole estaba entre medio, se le hacía más difícil a Sebastián mirarla por el espejo, queriendo descifrar la emociones que escondía su joven ama. Cuando se dio cuenta, aquella _mocosa insolente_, como llamaba el otro demonio, estaba intentando buscar algo de música en aquel equipo de radio del auto.

-Ya vete atrás.-Gruño el niñito, mientras se corría ante la incomodidad que le causaba esa _mocosa_.

-Pero está aburrido, quiero música…- Puchereó, mientras intentaba cambiar de estación de radio. Sebastián decidió intervenir, echándola con suma delicadeza y cortesía hacia atrás, a que se sentara y quedara quieta.

-Cantemos~s, así no nos aburrimos~s.- Aplaudió Mai, a lo que la rubia estuvo de acuerdo, riendo tímidamente.-"Vamos de paseo, pi pi pi, en un auto feo…"- Compuso la chica de campera roja, pero rápidamente fue interrumpida.

-Es un Fiesta, último modelo, así que andáte a…-Antes de que terminara de insultar, La rubia le tapó la boca, con cinta para embalar que traía en su bolso, por que "Todas las señoritas debían andar con bolso, así guardar sus "cosas", según nuestra querida rubia.

-De vez en cuando es bueno tenerte cerca, Fer.-Sonrió la de ojos marrón claro, mientras que la de ojos oscuros intentaba despegarse la cinta.-Siempre te tomas todo literal, dan ganas de sopapearte.-Se quejó, cruzándose de brazos.

Esta solo se limitó a imitarle, con el ceño levemente fruncido, maldiciendo mentalmente a las chicas de sus costados, quedándose de una buena vez quieta, sacando un par de risas del conductor y un suspiro pesado del joven acompañante.

* * *

Más o menos, al paso de una hora, sirvientes y ama viajaban solos hacia el pueblo, en busca de cambio de vestimenta a los dos demonios, por pedido de su joven ama. El ente demoniaco mayor, asintió, con la cabeza y un simple pero refinado "_Yes,My Little Princess"_, provocando un rechinar de dientes de esa castaña, y una mueca de burla del pequeño niño de parche en el ojo.

-Um…Espero que la ropa de mi hermanito te haya gustado, Ciel, por qué vas a tener que usar ropa así, para no desentonar.-La chica recordó, mientras soltaba una pequeña risa sarcástica entremezclada con sus palabras. El nombrado dio un gruñido, dándole una fugaz mirada a su vestimenta que consistía en un jean caído gastado, el cual sostenía con un cinturón de hilo azul, zapatillas de color negro, de la misma marca que las de su "ama" y una remera con cuello de camisa color azul claro. Sobre esta, llevaba un saco de hilo azul claro con negro y unas franjas blancas en los brazos, a la altura de los codos. Dio un suspiro pesado, mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho.-Además, te queda bien.- Agregó entre risas, mientras se acomodaba el pelo. Ciel solo miró hacia afuera distraídamente, mientras que fruncía el entrecejo y un rojo carmesí se pintaba en sus mejillas. Solo emitió un "Hmp" seco. El mayordomo sonrió socarronamente, tratando de ahogar un par de risas que le habían causado aquella escena.

-Cállate Sebastián.-Ordenó aun mirando hacia la ventana, intentando que su sonrojes se esfumara, cosa que le costó un poco.

-Lo siento, _Maestro.-_Se disculpó, poniéndose algo serio al instante, mientras observaba el camino con toda su atención. La calle estaba llena de autos, los cuales daban bocinazos, algunas frenadas y algún que otro insulto se escuchaba. Eso sorprendía levemente a ambos demonios, los cuales no estaban acostumbrados a ese ambiente tan urbano, demasiado alborotado, muy…molesto. Sebastián estaba comenzando a impacientarse por esa situación tan agobiante. Apretaba levemente el volante entre sus manos, haciendo un pequeño ruido algo chirriante, mirando solamente hacia adelante, aguardando que aquel auto de color gris, mucho más grande del que ellos iban, avanzara. Las bocinas de los autos comenzaban a fastidiarlo.

-Sebastián, estaciónate allá.-La niña señalo un lugar libre.-Caminar no hace mal, y así de paso, conocen.-Propuso inteligentemente la chica con una sonrisita, antes de que el demonio se embroncara más. El nombrado dio un suspiro que entremezclaba el alivio y la pesadez, comenzando a maniobrar ágilmente para quedar estacionado en el lugar indicado. La primera en bajar fue la adolescente, luego el conductor y al último el pequeño demonio, el cual aguardaba a que su fiel mayordomo le abriera la puerta. Violeta se estiró y bostezo libremente, tratando de desperezarse, ya que ese viaje había durado bastante, lo que logro darle un poco de sueño a nuestra protagonista. Se siguió estirando, haciendo sonar su cuello, a lo que expresó un par de malos vocabularios que al pelinegro desagrado totalmente, sacando un mohín visible.

-Violeta…No hable así y menos en público, usted es una dama a la cual se le ha educado perfectamente, debería agradecer a su difunta madre los modales que le enseño.- Llamó la atención el de ojos rojos. La chica paró de estirarse y despertarse, quedándose con la cabeza inclinada hacia un costado, brazos cruzados en su pecho y la cadera levemente hacia el costado opuesto que la cabeza. Se escuchó una exhalación llena de molestia de parte de esta, para voltearse a ver a su sirviente temporal.

-Agradezco mucho a mis padres por los valores que tengo, Seba, y…Creo que milagrosamente no los conociste.-Dijo con voz seria.-A veces las apariencias engañan.-Agregó, mientras le dedicaba una suave mirada, que no expresaba sentimientos impuros.-Uno por la vestimenta no puede descifrar como es la persona, ni tampoco por su apariencia.-Comenzó a acercarse, hasta quedar frente a Ciel.- ¿Cómo alguien puede sospechar de un chico… Así?-Pregunto, mientras le tomaba la cara a el menor, el cual solo se mantenía serio.-Nadie pensaría que es un autentico demonio con esta carita angelical, que denota pureza e inocencia.- Al termina de decir eso, lo soltó.- ¿Y quién podría sospechar de vos, querido _Tío_, siendo tan amable con todos, tan educado y de "buena moral"?.-Hizo énfasis con su boca y dedos.-"Un hombre" endemoniadamente atrayente y culto…Nos dejamos llevar por el envase, sin antes fijarnos en su contenido, los humanos somos así, unas criaturas idiotas, mediocres, que jamás deberían de haber pisado este hermoso mundo.-Siguió filosofando, mientras se subía a las macetas de cemento que había allí, haciendo equilibrio.-Somos seres mentirosos, ambiciosos, y que tanta porquería más…Ustedes los demonios, no son nada comparado con las verdaderas bestias, nosotros las personas…Somos los peores seres vivos sobre el planeta, incluso los animales pueden ser más humanos que los mismos humanos, irónico, ¿No? Siendo criaturas inteligentes, no podemos vivir sin matar, sin pelear, sin sobrevivir a cada día…Esta jungla está llena de peligros, misterios y enigmas, esta selva alocada de cemento, es peligrosa…Así que hay que tener cuidado, porque…-Se detuvo, mientras comenzaba a caminar.-Un mal paso que des acá….-Susurro para dejarse caer de pie al suelo.-Y caes.-Finalizo su gran discurso ideológico.

Sebastián se mostraba algo asombrado, y claro, su joven amo no se quedaba atrás. Simplemente no podían caer que una muchachita de 14 años tuviera aquellos pensamientos y opiniones tan profundos hacia su especie. Era tan realista que asombraba, logro extrañar a ese par de entes demoniacos. Simplemente el mayordomo oscuro se quedo en silencio, meditando que decir, ese tipo de cosas era las que él decía, siempre que indicaba el momento. Le había arrancado las palabras de la boca. Ella estaba consciente de que los humanos, podían ser peores que los demonios y todo lo impuro y malévolo de la tierra e infierno.

-Che, ¿Vamos, no?-Preguntó la castaña, sacando de sus pensamientos a ambos sujetos- Ella solo les sonrió, a una distancia no mayor de 3 metros.-Se quedaron re manija**_(1)_**, vamos, que hay mucho que visitar.-Volvió a decir para continuar caminando. Ciel tomó rumbo a paso normal, casi alcanzando a la castaña algo perezosa, seguida por ese perfecto _"Tío"._

OXO

_No lograba salir de mi asombro. Esa era la primera vez que escuchaba a esa pequeña y estúpida impertinente infantil decir algo profundo, inteligente y verdadero. Creí que sería igual que los demás contratos, pero esta atrevida, la verdad…Era una mocosa enigmática, misteriosa, me causaba un poco de curiosidad. Tenía un pensamiento distinto a las niñas de su edad, su mente era…un poco más madura, también abierta, recapacitaba bien, pensaba, meditaba sus palabras, utilizaba un buen lenguaje, el cuál creí que era escaso. Enjuicié que aquella…mujer, era nada más y nada menos que una quebradiza que necesitaba protección (y no de las buenas, ya que aparecimos mi mayordomo y yo) y que era tonta, obstinada, caprichosa, infantil, ingenua, inocente, idiota, ofensiva, buscapleitos, mal educada, llorona, molesta, alocada, indecente, sin vergüenza, histérica, mal hablada, inculta e irrealista. Solo me limite a guardar silencio. Un Silencio respetuoso…_

-Ah, bueno, quiero un helado.-Musitó esta dirigiéndose hacia lo que parecía una galería.-Ah, pero…Ah…-Se quejó recordando a su par de demonios, que la seguían algo distanciados. La chica se llevo el dedo índice a los labios, comenzando a pensar donde ir primero a comprarle ropa a ese par. Había varias tiendas donde podría haber ropa que les gustara a sus "sirvientes" de la época victoriana. Comenzó a morder su uña, cosa que el mayor le llamó la atención inútilmente, ya que esta estaba pensando en donde ir primero.

-Vamos por acá.-Mandó dirigiéndose hacia la galería, mirando vidrieras de la sección de hombres y lamentablemente llamando la atención de unas cuantas mujeres que cuchicheaban cosas sobre aquel "sexy hombre de cabello negro y exóticos ojos rojos", refiriéndose al demonio encubierto, el cual por su buen oído, pudo escuchar esos halagos silenciosos, lo que provoco sonreírse, cosa que saco más comentarios y malas miradas de los algunos acompañantes de esas mujeres.

-Sebastián, vení, dale.-Llamó, entrando a una tienda, la cual era atendida por una mujer mayor, de semblante serio y respetable. Esa actitud se ablando levemente al ver a aquella explosiva castaña entrar al local.

-¡Señora María, Hola! ¿Cómo está usted?-Exclamó la jovencita con gran entusiasmo pero a la vez un gran respeto. La mujer de cabellos rubios, cortos, con algunas canas que denotaban que ya estaba entrando en sus años y mirada algo fría de color verde claro, sonrió pequeñamente.

-Violeta, que gusto verte, mamita…-Saludo la mujer.- Ah…Atáte el pelo, así se te ve mejor.-Aconsejo, pero era más una llamada de atención, a lo que ella asintió con la cabeza, tomando uno de sus gomas para el pelo de color negro, juntándoselo en una coleta alta al costado.-¿Quiénes son ellos, nena?- Investigó algo desconfiada, mientras observaba al par de "familiares". Sebastián sonrió pequeñamente, mientras que Ciel se mantenía serio, pensando en que esa mujer le hacía recordar a su tía/suegra Frances, con la obsesión del cabello, pero solo que esta se quejaba del pelo suelto de su "ama".

-Ellos son mi _Tío _ Sebastián Michaelis y mi_ primo_ Ciel, su hijo, son ingleses.-Presento con una sonrisa forzada pero creíble para ir a abrazar a el mayordomo, el cual la rodeo con un brazo, agrandando su sonrisa. Rápidamente se soltó de este, había que hacer verosímil aquella mentira, pero no tanto, y no era necesario que el la abrazara.

-Muy buenas tarde, Señora Mónica, es un placer conocerla y como ya me presento mi _amada sobrina_, soy Sebastián Michaelis, _abogado_.- Se presentó más cordial, mientras que la mujer le extendía la mano con una sonrisita y seriedad. Ese hombre no le daba buena espina, pero si era tío de la hija de su amiga, creía que no habría problemas.

-Mucho gusto, Sebastián, mi nombre es Mónica Pérez…Era una amiga íntima de la madre de Violeta.-Se presentó, de la misma manera que el demonio, soltándolo precipitadamente.-Hola chiquito, un gusto.-Saludo con más blandura al joven demonio, el cuál le devolvió el saludo, intentando ser amable.-Supongo que no me viniste solo a ver y a presentar a tu familia…¿o sí?-Dio justo en el blanco a lo que la moza subió las cejas, como diciendo "claro que no" y asintió con la cabeza moviendo su coletita un poco.

-Bien Sebastián, acompañáme, te mostrare algunos modelos y te voy a ayudar a que elijas, no estoy muy asociada a como se visten ustedes, los ingleses.- Habló, mientras que pelinegro sonreía, emitiendo un "sí, gracias".

-¿Ah? Lo que sea, si te gusta, llévatelo, me está empezando a dar hambre y quiero pollo.-Solo dijo distraídamente, sin prestarle atención, es más, le daba más ojo a su celular que a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-_My Little Prince~ess~s…_-Llamó en modo de burla, sabiendo que esta le miraría, mal, pero le miraría, cosa que logro. Violeta cambio su expresión de enojo a una de extrañeza, mirando como su _Amado tío _lucía un pantalón de corderoy negro, una camisa blanca sencilla de manga larga y un suéter azul marino claro. Ropa sencilla pero elegante.

-Charlie…-Susurró ella inaudible, mientras se quedaba en un tipo de trance, pero luego bajó la mirada, sonriendo nostálgicamente.-Alta facha**_(2)_**, Seba.-Afirmó, subiendo la mirada, dedicándole una curvatura de labios menos nostálgica, guardando su medio de comunicación.

-¿Está usted bien, señorita?-El de orbes rojos quedaba observando aquella mirada algo perdida de su joven "_sobrina_". Ella negó, mandando a que siguiera vistiéndose con la ropa que había elegido.

El ruidoso ruido de guitarras entremezclada con la batería y al final, un suave solo de guitarra se hizo escuchar en uno de los bolsillos de la castaña, la cual rápidamente atendió.

_-Eh~h, Sexy Lady…Ah…Che, loca ¿Qué onda?-_Saludo aquella voz femenina conocida para ella, soltando un par de risas las dos.

-¿_Hola que hace? Dime mi querida Luly, a tu disposición estoy.-_

_- ¿Jodiendo o que hace? Ah._-Se burló para dar un suspiro.-_…No quiero ser molesta pero viste… ¿viste que el sábado que viene hay que presentarnos y no tenemos cantante? y vos cantas más o menos bien aceptable, ¿podemos ir a tu casa mañana tipo 7 a coso?-_

_-Eh… ¿Qué genero y que canción? Porque para el inglés se me da un poco, y para español a veces y obvio, vengan.-_

_-Este…Si, unas en español, vos las vivís cantando, Fumanchera_**(3)**_.-_Rio Lula en modo de burla._-Además vamos a hacer un toque de honores al antiguo rock y vos te las sabes a casi todas._-

_-Bueh, mira tú, mira tú…Ah…Estoy en el centro, así que llego a la choza y empiezo a practicar, no te prometo nada, pero el lugar lo tienen en mi casa…-_

_-Vamo' lo' pibe~e'_**(4)**_…Ah, ¿qué?-_Siguió bromeando._-Bueno, dejá de cantarle a Juan Pedro Fasola_**(5)**_ y practica, cuídate, posta_**(6)**_…Ciao~o.-_Fue lo último pronunciado por esta, para cortar.

-"Re que yo ni fumo"-Pensó, guardando su celular en su respectivo lugar. Soltando un par de risas discretas. Ciel se hallaba de pie, aburrido, esperando a que su estúpido demonio terminara de una buena vez por todas.

-e.e-

_Esto todavía se me hace tan inaudito. Esta galería me trae hermosos recuerdos, pero a la vez tan hirientes. Ver a Sebastián vestido así me provoco una ilusión. Empiezo a creer que tengo a quien se parece a una de las personas que amé, amo y amaré pase lo que pase. Sebastián tenía pocos detalles, gestos y comportamientos, y al verlo vestido así…Ash…No sé, soy indecisa, pero como dicen, todo es obra del destino o las cosas pasaron por que tuvieron que pasar. La gran incógnita que poseía era… ¿Por qué?... Vida de mierda que vivía llena de ironías, paradojas y sarcasmos, me da tanta curiosidad pero a la vez no me agrada. _

_Esto…es raro, al parecer Fernanda tenía razón, estaba más pensativa y callada de lo común, porque normalmente escucho música siempre, SIEMPRE. Charlo con quien este al lado, claro que si es que la persona le da para hablar y me sentía como inspirada, pero a la vez melancólica. No hacia mis típicas estupideces que irritaban a Lipe o hablaba cosas sin sentido, las cuales a papá no le gustaban, pero lo más irónico era que toda mi familia solía decir incoherencias de vez en cuando, y eso era genial. Éramos una familia normal, feliz, con nuestros quilombos y eso, pero feliz al fin y al cabo…Hermosa y feliz familia…ERAMOS._

OXO

Alrededor de una hora y media después, Violeta y su par de sirvientes temporales, se despidieron de Mónica, yendo a otra tienda de ropa masculina, la cual, a la suerte de Viole, no había mujeres. Estaba evitando que el personal fuera femenino, ya que bastante tenía con que algunas tipas se quedaran "como boludas" por la belleza casi imposible de su _queridísimo tío inglés,_ ya que eso la estaba sacando de las casillas. ¿Acaso no podían ser más discretas? Estúpidas babosas. No le molestaba en absoluto que casi se lo devoraran con la mirada, lo que la jodia, era que la miraran con mala cara por tener a ese "Sex Symbol Todas las Estaciones del 2012" y "quién sabe si también el año próximo" al lado y que los comentarios algo degradantes se estaban volviendo sobre ella, de que era una simple y joven pendeja para andar con ese "Hombre maduro y hermoso".

Cerró la puerta del local, apoyándose sobre esta, dando un suspiro pesado y soltando unas maldiciones en voz baja, pronto fueron atendidos por uno de los empleados. Era algo serio y no sonreía mucho que digamos, pero prestaba un buen servicio al público, a pesar de su frialdad y "amargura", pensó ella.

Al terminar de asentir a varios trajes, los cuales solo 2 de los 6 "no le quedaron muy bien" que digamos(Cosa que en verdad se le veían "exageradamente" bien, pero la chica decidió que mejor no los llevara, ya que llamaría DEMASIADO la atención), se dispusieron a pagar lo debido y a salir del local, cargando con unas cuantas bolsas llena de ropa, más Violeta, que por terquedad llevaba casi todo, mientras que Sebastián le insistía a que le entregara las bolsas, ya que ella no debía hacerlo. Se pequeña obstinada negó, mientras seguía caminando, pero pronto se detuvo frente a una de las tiendas, ya que unas prendas le habían llamado la atención.

-Si le llamó la atención, debería comprarla, ¿no cree, _My Lady?-_Aprovecho para molestarla un poco, recibiendo frías miradas de parte de la nombrada.

-Sebastián, aunque no lo creas, te empecé a querer, pero eso no me va a detener para cuando te deje la nariz rota, demonio de mierda.-Replico en voz baja, cosas que solo ellos dos escucharon, a pesar del mucho movimiento y ruido que había allí. Sebastián la tomo de un brazo, con cuidado y suma suavidad, haciéndola entrar al local, a lo que ella para no armar escándalo, hizo una mueca, dejándose ser arrastrada por este.

-Disculpe, pero ¿podría mostrarme las prendas que están en vidriera?-Pidió con elegancia, llamando la atención a la empleada, la cual asintió rápidamente, a los tropezones para ir a buscar lo pedido por el apuesto ente maligna.

-Te dije que vamos, yo tengo ropa y estoy bien como estoy.- Rechinó los dientes mientras mantenía su pequeña sonrisa fingida. Solo le había atraído el color del pantalón, era un color verde oscuro, pero era uno de los ajustados y a ella no le gustaban mucho, solo los tenía para ocasiones "especiales".

-Este…Toma, querida.- Sonrió tímidamente la empleada, entregándole aquel Jean de ese color, sumada a una remera azul de tiras y encajes.-Es tu talla, ¿no? Si querés te busco otras prendas.-

-Eh…Estas está bien, es una talla más, pero está bien, y si…Gracias.-Asintió manteniendo su semblante de falsedad para dirigirse hacia los cambiadores y antes de entrar, miró a su sirviente, con sumo enojo.-Me las vas a pagar bien caro, la puta que te parió.-Insultó, cerrando la puerta algo fuerte. El mofado sonrió torcidamente, con algo de burla y ofensa, para quedarse al lado de los probadores, aguardando a que su "joven ama" lo llamara o algo similar.

Pronto de un par de minutos, la puerta del cubículo se abrió, dejando salir a la castaña, algo incomoda con ese jean de tiro bajo, conjunto con la remera a tiras que hacia lucir su figurita de muñequita.

-Esto es algo incomodo.-Se quejó en un susurró, al mismo tiempo que sus acompañantes la miraban con seriedad, más bien el mayor analizaba cada detalle.

-Si le queda bien.-Hablo luego de unos minutos, el que la había arrastrado hasta allí, cosa que solo ignoro, acomodándose la ropa.-Bien, tenga, elegí estos modelos para usted, le aseguro que le gustaran.-Trató de convencer, pasándole unas ropas y empujándola con suavidad hacia adentro del cambiador.

-E-Eh…Espera, pero…Yo no quiero…Sebastián…Pero…-Intentó formular inútilmente, mientras se la llevaban a las rastras, obligada a ponerse lo que Sebastián le mandaba, la empleada andaba cerca y era mejor comportarse como la supuesta "niña buena y ejemplar que era" por palabras sarcásticas del pequeño niño demonio.

-No voy a salir, _Tío.-_Llamó con algo de frialdad, mirándose al espejo, aquel vestido rojo pasión no le agradaba. A ella le gustaba pasar desapercibida, usar cosas menos llamativas y ese demonio al parecer quería hacer lo contrario.

-Pero _querida sobrina _quisiera ver cómo te queda.-Pidió con falsa inocencia, mientras su semblante también tomaba esa expresión.

-Nah, no voy a salir…Ey… ¿Donde…?-Se preguntó buscando su ropa, la cual no encontraba.-Pedazo de…-Suspiró pesadamente, suponiendo quien tenía su ropa.

-Ah~h. Vamos _My Little Princess, _solo es un vestido…-

-Es rojo, me gusta, pero es muy llamativo, odio tener ropa llamativa.-Explicó, dándose por vencida y saliendo, mostrando ese vestido a tiras, sencillo, ajustado en la parte de la cintura con una falda levemente apomponada.-Ya te lo mostré, dame mi ropa, cosa horrible.-Ofendió infantilmente mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo índice, acusadoramente e inesperadamente, le arrebató su preciada vestimenta y corrió a cambiarse.

Rato después de que Sebastián obligara a su joven _sobrina_ a probarse varios estilos de ropa, a lo que ella encontró horrendamente incómodos, se dispusieron a pagar, a la algo distraída empleada (cual despiste era culpa del demonio mayor), comenzando a caminar a la siguiente tienda, siendo una vez más arrastrada por su ""_adorado familiar"._

* * *

-¿Ya dije que tengo hambre?-Curioseo por decimoquinta vez en el corto transcurso aquella castaña, fastidiando un poco más al de cabello azul y un poco al pelinegro, el cual dio un suspiro lleno de pesadez.

-Yes, My Lady, y no dejare que coma dulces, perderá su apetito y no se alimentará como debe ser.-Asintió para quitarle el quinto caramelo que intentaba comer, de las manos, para esconderlo en los bolsillos de su frac.

-Si no te apurás, me voy a morir de hambre y va a ser tu culpa y te voy a denunciar por descuido infantil.-Amenazó con semblante de niña caprichosa, mientras escuchaba sus tripas rugir.-Quiero pollo o una milanesa o una milanesa de pollo.-Suplicó comida, dramatizando la escena.

-Ya le dije que ya volveremos a casa, aun aguarde, hay que buscar zapatos que combinen con su nueva vestimenta…-Alcanzó a pronunciar, ya que se escucharon dos disparos seguidos, gritos y corridas.

La gente comenzó a correr asustada, mientras se escuchaban otros pares de disparos, cerca de donde estaban ellos.

-¡Allá está la pendeja, la hija de la ese hijo de puta!-Exclamo un hombre de traje y antejos de sol oscuros.

-My Lady, por favor, retroceda y escóndase con el joven amo.-Pidió el pelinegro, mientras se ponía en modo de protección al par de menores. Violeta dudó unos segundos, pero pronto asintió, tomando de la mano a Ciel y corriendo hacia unos de los locales vacios, a ocultarse detrás del mostrador.

-Vos acá nada tenés que hacer, danos a la pendeja y va a estar todo bien.-Mandó al quien parecer era el líder de esa banda.

-Lo siento, pero protegeré a _mi sobrina_ sin importar que, no importa quien sea, yo los derrotaré…-Sonrió macabramente para quitarse el guante de la mano izquierda, dejando ver la marca demoniaca, igual a la que poseía Ciel en su ojo derecho y su reciente damisela en el pecho.

-Ah, mirá vos… ¿Crees que vas a poder con nosotros?-Preguntó sarcásticamente el líder, a lo que sus secuaces rieron.-Mirá, boludo, la pendeja tiene que estar muerta, es venganza por lo que hizo el hijo de puta de su viejo, al traicionarnos, y vamos a hacer lo imposible porque esa puta este con un tiro en la cabeza, así de fácil.-

-No llame así a mi _sobrina_, señor, ella es una damisela de respetar y no permitiré que se refiera de una manera tan inapropiada, mi _querida sobrina_, es una niña respetable…Le sugiero que se retire, por favor, o si no me veré obligado a tomar medidas drásticas.-Advirtió educadamente a lo que los mafiosos volvieron a reírsele en la cara.

-Esperá, aguantá… ¿Vos crees que vas a poder con nosotros?-Indagó el jefe de esa organización, mientras se reía a carcajada limpia.-Solamente sos uno, y nosotros somos 10, hacete a un lado, me estorbas.-Mandó para apuntarle.-Y encima sos inglés…Que copado va a ser matarte, Inglés de mierda.-

-Al parecer va a tener que ser por las malas.-Suspiró cansado, cerrando los ojos, tomando un pequeño perfil de preocupación, para que pronto estuviera esquivando balas y golpes de los otros.

-¡Sebastián!-Exclamó la chica, mientras se mantenía en el piso, asomándose por un costado del mostrador.-¡Hacete un lado, te van a matar! -

-My Lady, no salga para nada.-Detuvo, mientras esquivaba tiros y arrebataba armas.

-CUIDADO ATRAS.- Gritó preocupada para empujar a uno de los enemigos el cual al caer, se golpeo la cabeza, quedando inconsciente.

-_My Little Princess, ¡_vaya a esconderse!-Ordenó, mientras que ella se ponía de pie y se ponía espalda con espalda con su sirviente.

-No te voy a dejar, ya me harté de ser la niñita a la que se debe cuidar, soy fuerte y lo voy a mostrar, por su puta madre y estas mierdas lo van a ver.-Se puso en posición de boxeo, esperando a que alguien tirara su primer golpe, ya que las armas, Sebastián se las había arrebatado, lanzándolas lejos.

-_"Como lo supuse, el padre de My Lady era un mafioso…y al parecer ella no lo sabía..."-_Pensó el mayordomo inglés, dejando que su señorita estuviera allí._-"Veamos que tiene…Es hija de uno, debe estar preparada para este tipo de cosas, tal vez su padre indirectamente la entrenó, sabiendo que corría el peligro de que hiciera algo mal y lo mataran…"-_

-Sebastián…-Llamó su pequeña contratista, a lo que él la observo por el rabillo del ojo.-Te ordeno…Te ordeno que me ayudes a matarlos…-Solo dijo, mientras bajaba su mirada.

El nombrado sonrió malévolamente, mientras sus ojos, tomaban un brillo y sus pupilas se afinaban, tal y como las de un gato.

_-Yes…My Little Princess…-_

* * *

**_Re manija(1): O sea, colgado, distraído._**

**_Facha(2):Estilo._**

**_Funmanchera/o(3): Dícese a las personas que fuman marihuana. See, soy re mal ejemplo xD._**

**_Vamo' lo' pibe~e'(4): Frase de una canción de cumbia villera xD La cuál, entra mis amigos jodemos xD._**

**_Juan Pedro Fasola(5): Es un "personaje" de la canción de Los Piojos-Verano del 92'. Se refiere al Faso, en ese año hubo escasez de esa droga e hizo que varios cantantes le cantaran a la droga por medio de metáforas. Aun creo que soy un mal ejemplo xD._**

**_Posta(6): Verdad, "en serio".(Aunque creo que ya lo había dicho xD)_**

* * *

**_Canciones inspiradoras:_**

**_Ratones Paranoicos-El Rock del Gato._**

**_Los Rodríguez- Salud (amor y Dinero)._**

**_La Portuaria-Selva._**

* * *

**_Al fin! Terminé xD Boeh, queridas mías, la verdad que este capítulo me costó un poquito, pero cuando me di cuenta, ¡llevaba más de 4000 palabras! xD Lo que hace la imaginación, es impresionante… Además de mi querida Shampoochan1999 por ayudarme en una gran parte del fic, la verdad es que te luciste, así que ¡algunas felicitaciones para ella!_**

**_G. R. R. Rakellis: Aunque ya te respondí…¡Gracias, la verdad es que me gusta que les guste lo que escribo, eso me anima a seguir escribiendo este fic! Y el internet de vez en cuando es todo un troll…¿Será posible que vos también andes enferma? Yo igual, estoy resfriada hace como medio mes…Estos cambios son una mierda ¬¬._**

**_Yuuki-Lawliet: Te cambio al Neko por…Un peluche súper tierno de…¡Picachu! xD No me mates, ¿cómo sigo si no? xD y…Creo que Grell andaba medio enojado porque su Guadaña había desaparecido por razones misteriosas…_**

**_Grell: ¡Así que tu tenias mi arma! ¡Devuélvemela, tengo trabajo que hacer!_**

**_Vi: Ya, Grell, ella te la devolverá, calmate…Y ve a joder a Sebastián, pero no me lo traumes ¬¬_**

**_Grel: ¡Yay~y! ¡Gracias! *Se va como colegiala emocionada*_**

**_Ok…Prosigamos._**

**_Mitzu-chan: KJASKDJSNDF Lo sé…jajaja…Y NO…NO Y LO SABES BIEN._**

**_Gracias a mis comentarios y a los que leen pero no comentan QwQ Son solo dos minutos, dejen un aunque sea: "seguilo", "es una mierda, dedícate a vender chicles" o alguna sugerencia o no sé QwQ_**

**_Nada más que decir, cambio y fuera, espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo._**

**_Paz~z_**

**_Se les quiere, lectores e.e_**

**_Chau :33 ._./_**


	6. Esa Adolescente, Comprensiva

_ Los personajes de Kuro no me pertenecen…blablabla ustedes ya saben xD…Al fic, que les debo capitulo D:… Espero que les guste QwQ_

* * *

**_~Esa Adolescente, Comprensiva~_**

~_Sebastián…Sebastián….Sebastián…_~

_Su semblante era decidido, duro, inexpresivo. Por un momento creí que la verdadera señorita se había ido, y allí permanecía una mujer insensible, rencorosa, llena de odio hacia aquello hombres, que fueron enviados a acabar con su joven vida. _

_De su parte, no sentí miedo, ni terror, no percibí que tuviera algunos de esos sentimientos que hacen dudar a los humanos, que los asustan y espantan, a veces, haciendo que cometieran errores irreversibles. Se mostraba fuerte, madura y sobre todo…Dispuesta._

_~Sebastián…Te ordeno que los mates…~_

_Por unos escasos segundos, esas palabras, hicieron eco en mi cabeza, dudando de su mandato. Pero… Los humanos son seres llenos de sorpresas y como mi joven –lady ha filosofado. Ellos eran hipocritas, mentirosos y tantas cosas más._

_-Yes…My Little Princess…-Obedecí. Claro, ¿Qué más iba a hacer? Nosotros con ella tenemos un contrato y yo jamás he desobedecido una orden._

_Bien, tal vez me guste jugar un poco, irritando a mis amos, alargando y de vez en cuando, atrasando por pequeños tiempo los pedidos o mandatos._

_Antes de comenzar a derramar sangre, mejor dicho, cumplir con mi mandato, observé a mi joven contratista. Su frívola y delicada pero amenazante mirada se había transformado radicalmente a una compasiva y triste, al que intente comprender…Ese mirar amargado y triste._

_-¡ESPERÁ!-Exclamó antes de que pudiera clavar el cuchillo de plata en el frágil cuello del líder de aquella banda de escorias.-N-No…No Sebastián, no más sangre, solo…-Dudó, empezando a balbucear.- Dejalos inconscientes, hacerles creer que fue un mal sueño, una pesadilla.-Pidió.-Lo que siempre quise que fuera todo lo que pasó.-Terminó de hablar, arrepentida, mientras que su semblante volvía a ser el de aquella niña indefensa, frágil e inocente, que era ella._

_Por que eso era._

_Una niña pequeña, que podía ser devorada por el miedo._

_-Si…Lo que usted ordene, my lady, pero antes le pido un favor: Retírese con el joven amo y no salga hasta que le diga, no quiero asustarla.-Acaté_

_, mientras mantenía preso entre mis brazos a aquel que quería "arruinar" mi banquete. Lo siento, pero esos es lo que es. Mi alimento, y nada más._

_My Lady asintió con la cabeza, confundida, algo perdida, corriendo donde el joven amo. Ahora, habría que empeñármelas para que esta fuera la peor pesadilla de estos inútiles. Para que nunca la olvidaran _

_Y para que jamás se volvieran a meter con mi "Lady"._

_-o-_

-¡ESPERÁ!-Exclamo la joven huerfana, antes de su demonio rajara la garganta de el líder de aquella banda de mafiosos..-N-No…No Sebastián, no más sangre, solo…déjalos inconcientes, haceles creer que fue un mal sueño, una pesadilla...Lo que siempre quise que fuera todo lo que pasó.- Susurro con remordimiento.

Había tenido un ataque de ira donde solo hablo y luego pensó.

Sebastián respetó lo mandado y le pidió que se retirara con Ciel, a esconderse, cosa que asintió, algo perdida, largandose rápidamente.

Al oír los gritos aterrados y algo desesperados de los tipos, apretó los ojos.

_Ustedes se preguntaran algo… ¿No? Mis queridos lectores, ¿Por qué nuestra protagonista cambio de opinión tan repentinamente?_

_Hay algo que no muchas personas tienes y es:_

_La Compasión._

Ella pensó. Pensó en que esos tipos aunque era unos malditos malnacidos de cuarta, tenían familia. Hijos, hijas, esposa o mujer, , padre, madre, sobrinos, sobrinas. Poseían algo que había perdido, mejor dicho, le había sido arrebatado recientemente. Y no quería ser como ellos, matando a quien de verdad amaba, quien de verdad importaba. Como había dicho minutos antes, deseaba que todo lo malo que le había sucedido hacia un par de días, ella soñaba con que fuera una horriblr, aterradora, imposible, increible e irracional pesadilla, en la que ella despertaría y que todos sus familiares estuviesen allí, sonriendole. Su madre, con su cara de cansancio pero de felicidad al igual que la de su padre, su hermano mayor, allí, con su seriedad, su hermana, con su belleza y elegancia además de su locura, su otro hermano con una mueca divertida, rozando la burla y al final la dulce, adorable e inocente carita angelical de su hermanito menor.

Miró el techo, como si pudiera ver el cielo, sonriendo pequeñamente, imaginando que ellos se encontraban en un lugar de belleza insuperable, tranquilidad inalterable e infinita paz, lo que ella jamás tendría, ya que lo había cambiado por un infierno, aunque, para visión misma, ya lo estaba viviendo, pero sabia que ese solo era el comienzo del verdadero averno que se avecinaba y el cual, pronto caería.

Dirigió su mirada al niño que tenia al lado. Sus ojos, tomaron un pequeño brillo. Este pareció percatarse, manteniéndose serio, con la mirada hacia la pared. La chica bajó levemente la mirada, opacándola al hacerlo, volviendo a observar a su acompañante, Ciel, ahora, quien la miraba con sensatez, con su único ojo visible, que inquiría a la de la chica con su frívolo y algo brilloso mirar.

El pequeño Phamtohive quería descifrar a toda costa, esa miradita infantil, dulce pero tristona de su "ama", la cual, se notaba que quería hablar, pero no lograba averiguar que era lo que le sucedía.

-¿Sucede algo?-Luego de tanto cruces de miradas, el muchachito procedió a cortar ese largo silencio. La castaña pareció sorprenderse, pero procedió a sonreír y correr ligeramente la cara hacia la pared.

-Es que creí que los demonios era cosas…mejor dicho, seres terroríficos…horribles, sin ofender, eh y...Ustedes son tan distintos a lo que crei…En epecial Sebastian y vos…pero en especial especial…vos.-Su cara se movio, hasta quedar mirando al pequeño de cabello azulado claro. Lo siguiente que hizo, fue acercarse más, con algo de curiosidad, causando que este se alejara un poco.-Vos sos un angelito…-Cerró los ojos, sonriendo.-Ah…perdón…de verdad si es que te ofende, pero es que…Sos tan lindo, adorable y delicado a la vista.-Se siguió acercando, a lo que el, se echaba hacia atrás.-No te imagino con cuernos, ni colmillos ni nada por la onda, te imagino más con una de esas cosas que usan los ángeles y vestido de blanco.-Siguió hablando, para acariciarle la cara suavemente y volver a su lugar, dejando al pequeño demonio algo confundido.

No sabia si sentirse halagado, por decirle que podía llegar a ser tan puro (claro que solo por fuera) u ofendido, por compararle con el enemigo natural de las entes demoniacas. No sabía como reaccionar, así que solo decidió hacer una cosa, lo que había hecho ya durante varias veces en el día.

_Callar._

Dejar que la mocosa hablara incoherencias.

Comenzaba a dudar de la salud mental de su "protegida", o de si solamente fingía. O incluso, dudo si ingería químicos o bebidas alcohólicas antes de levantarse.

Algo de que no se habían logrado dar cuenta, era que los gritos acallaron y un silencio reinaba por todo el lugar.

Se escucharon pasos que hicieron sobresaltar levemente a la niña, pero pronto recordó que solo quedaba Sebastián y solo el podía estar acercándose. Arrimó su cabecita castaña, solo dejando visible sus ojos, a lo que el de cabellos negros ya estaba enfrente de ella, sacándole otro sobresalto, provocando el retroceso, golpe y caída de la jovencita, incluidas ropa y cajas que estaban en el estante.

-My Little Princess, ¿Está usted bien?- El Michaelis no logró esconder una risita burlona.

La chica rio pro primera vez de verdad, sacandose las cosas de encima. Esa escena embarazosa le había causado bastante gracia.

-Una vez alguien dijo_: "Para ser feliz, hay que reírse de uno mismo".-_Musito divertida.-Y si, estoy bien, cuando se me caiga algo pesado como un ladrillo o algo así, ahí si "preocúpate".-Agregó, poniéndose de pie.-¿Se fueron?-Preguntó, luego de unos largos segundos silenciosos.

-Yes, My Lady_, no la volverán a molestar_…-Sebastián sonrió algo maquiavélico y sombrío. La chica negó pequeñamente, dándole a entender que no solo seria eso.

-Al menos por ahora, hay que esperar.-Sentenció.-La mafia extermina a sus enemigos, es difícil salir vivo de eso, es algo jodido y pesado.-Comentó, para sentarse sobre el mostrador, mientras en su mente se ponía a meditar, sobre su padre, cayendo en cuanta sobre algunas situaciones un tanto "extrañas" que se daban algunas veces en su casa. Viví una mentira.-Pronuncio.-Mi vida es una mentira.-Añadió, llamando la atención de sus "cuidadores".-Seba, ¿Por qué mentimos?-Indagó, adoptando su modo infantil.

El demonio disfrazado medito la respuesta buscando las palabras exactas y correctas para explicarle a su joven _sobrina _pero antes de que pudiera tomar la palabra, ella volvió a hablar.

-Porque… ¿Así nos sentimos bien?-Ahora, su semblante cambio a unos más comprensivo.-Algunos mentimos por necesidad, otros por maldad, la mentira se usa cuando queremos zafar de algo que podría preocupar o molestar a otros. Los que lo hacen por maldad solo se satisfacen a si mismos, son sinvergüenzas, pero al fin y al cabo todos mentimos… Vos ahora, sin querer, me ocultas algo, me mentís sobre tu verdadera forma, pero lo haces para no asustarme, igual, sigue siendo una mentira y nada más que una mentira.-Sonrio pequeñamente.-Si el miedo y la duda nos existieran, ¿acaso no seria más fácil? Y vos podrías mostrarme tu forma física real. Siguió diciendo para ponerse de pie.-Espero que me lo muestres cuando sea el momento y no antes y solo una vez.-Acabo uno de sus otros discursos.

-¿Para que preguntas cosas que comprendes o sabes?-Ciel se hallaba serio, volviéndole esa duda de que esa pequeña mocosa solo lo hacia para irritar o gastar saliva.

-Hago algo que no muchas personas hacen: Escuchar a los demás, me gusta debatir y saber que piensan los demás y si alguien sabe más que yo en ese tema, me corrija o me diga en donde está mi fallo.-Explicó,sacandole una mueca al pequeño y una sonrisa al adulto.

-La mentira My Lady, es la declaración realizada por alguien que sabe que es falsa, esperando a que lo demás se la crean.-El demonio mayor hizo su aporte, sacándole otra mueca a su joven y legitimo amo eterno.

-¿Ves?-Llamó Violeta.-Ahí tenés a lo que yo en verdad quería saber…Y Sebastián, si te digo: "Todos los humanos mienten, dijo un humano"-Habló, solo para fastidiar más al demonio de cabello claro.

-Es una Paradoja, _ mi querida sobrina_, Se contradice. Es mentira pero a la vez cierta, es un circulo y se volvería loca tratando de descifrarla.-Respondió burlón el demonio de ojos rojos.-My Lady no es como otras, ¿no es cierto?-Investigó elegantemente para sonreír de costado. Esa niña se le hacia interesante y despertaba su curiosidad.

-Puedo ser madura cuando me lo propongo, no quiero ser como las otras, quiero ser distinta y demostrar que no todos los adolescentes somos inmaduros y no pensamos… Que solo nos dejamos llevar por el alcohol, las drogas o el cigarro.-Aclaró. Estaba algo podrido de escuchar que gente de su edad arruinaba la sociedad.- Ahora…Vámonos Sebastián, me dio hambre.-Mandó, comenzando a caminar hacia afuera.

_-Yes, My Little Princess.-_

_-Y Dejá de decirme así…-_

* * *

_Mátenme, tírenme con tomates, sillas, mesas, comida de semanas, lo que tengan a mano._

_También chocolates y eso xD._

_Bueno, me ausenté por que no tenia compu QwQ y esto, que acaban de leer, es todo lo que se me ocurrió, por que las ideas que tenía, están en mi compu, la cual muy puta esta averiada ewe ¬¬_

_Ehh…bueno, nada, espero que les haya gustado xD._

_Canciones que me inspiraron a escribir este capitulo:_

_Look What You've Done- Jet._

_Stop Cryng Your Heart Out- Oasis._

_Don't Back In Anger-Oasis._

_Sarahi99: LOL Esa tarea (¿) JAJJA yo también le robo wi-fi al vecino, su culpa por no ponerle clave. Estoy al tanto de tus fics, pero no puedo comentar por el celu D: …_

_Sebastián-: Tenga Lady Sara, El autógrafo que pedía *le entrega un papel*._

_Shampoochan1999: lkahnsfklnas Cosita divina de Dios *-*(¿) Ah .-. XD Emm, Obvio, como no!xD Ok, con vos hablamos todos los dias, pero igual xD._

_Shadechu Nightray: LOL Si, tengo pensar que madres más pondré._. D: xD_

_Jeje, me alegra hacerte reir xD… Juliano, deje a la chica, si no, ¿quién leerá los pinches desmadres que escribo? :c_

_Demian *-* Aprendí a hacer panqueques, ten /._.(¿)_

_Daisuke *-* Ten, una paleta ._. Y un panqueque xD._

_Akashoujo948 : Cambiaste el coso! xD Amm Si, ese Sebastián u_u Que cambia cosas ¬¬9 LOL Pero ya, gracias, la verdad es que todo sale de lo que a veces me pongo a meditar y blablablá xD este Cap. de seguro te gusto (¿) y esta semana me engripe, pero bien feo ._. QwQ…pero ya estoy bien, no fui durante toda la semana a la escuela xD._

_Hyori-Chan: *-* Gracias! Y no te preocupes, espero que puedas agarrarle el hilo a esta cosa e_e y bueno…Te extraño T^T._

* * *

_Viole:*Bailando estúpidamente*_

_Sebastián: *Se aparece y la mira rarito* Este…My Lady, ¿Qué le sucede?_

_Viole: Ah? Este…*Se sonroja un poquito y ríe nerviosa* N-Nada…Algo tú jamás entenderías ¬¬… *Se escuchan llanto de bebe* D: Despídete, me debo largar D:_

_Seba: Este…Esta bien… Ejem…Bien mis queridas lectoras, sepan disculpar a mi querida Lady, pero ha estado ocupada y el uso de la PC de escritorio es de poco tiempo…esto lo escribió en menos de una hora…claro que lo tenia en papel y bueno… Ha sucedido un acontecimiento muy especial para mi joven Lady, una nueva integrante se ha sumado a su familia…Para mis queridas lectoras malpensadas ¬¬ No es lo que creen, pero acaba de ser tía y por eso anda feliz de la vida…Y ya la están sacando de la computadora, así que, me despido por ella…Gracias por leer y que tengan buenos días, noches o tardes…_


	7. Esa Adolescente, En Problemas

_No, no abandone mi fic si eso creen ¬¬...Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji NO me pertecen, por que si lo hicieran, esta serie no habría tenido el éxito que tiene xD..Oh, y Shieru se vestiría de Conejito *w* Las amo ksdklsdf :33/_

**_~Esa Adolescente, En Problemas~_**

Sebastián miro aquel desorden, dio un suspiro cansado y se dispuso a recoger las cosas que había en el suelo. Su protegida era un verdadero caos, con un comportamiento infantil.  
La castaña, aun se hallaba durmiendo, a pesar de que eran las 2 de la tarde, y eso que el demonio, le había ido a hablar más de cinco veces en el transcurso de la mañana, así que decidió arriesgarse. La destapó completamente, mirando hacia otro lado, la tomó en brazos, despertándola un poco y dejadora en la ducha, para abrir el grifo del agua y que se comenzara a empapar.  
-¿Pero que...?-Preguntó esta, despertandose y mirando al demonio, que mantenia su vista en otro lado.-Sebastian ¿que mierda haces?-Se quejó, intentando pararse, pero aun no se podia despertar y se hallaba un tanto atontada.

-My Lady, son más de las dos de la tarde, le he estado hablando desde las 8.-Le llamó la atención.-¿Recuerda que me dijo que le despertara?-

-Ah…No.-Negó, mientras se estiraba e intentaba despertar. La noche anterior había estado hasta tarde jugando en la computadora, escuchando música y leyendo un poco. Esa era su vida.

-¿Hasta que hora se quedo, jovencita?-Indagó, mientras mantenía su mirada a otro lado, en modo de educación y que esta no le volviera a tachar de pervertido o depravado.

-¿Serian las 2?-Mintió, para cerrar la llave del agua, y quedándose allí, empapada, de espaldas al demonio.- O tal vez las… ¿3?-

-Eran las 6, My Lady, no se crea que soy idiota.-Le regañó, para acomodar una toalla en aquel banquito.-Me retiro así puede bañarse tranquila.-

-Si, si, gracias Sebastián.-Asintió para esperar a que este se fuera del todo para desnudarse y comenzar a ducharse.

_-Estaba una paloma blanca sentada en un verde limón…-_Cantó mientras dejaba que el agua cayera sobre sus hombros un tanto tensionados.- _Con el pico cortaba la rama, con la rama cortaba una flor.-_Siguió cantando para comenzar a enjabonarse el cabello, quedando en silencio unos segundos.- _¡Ay, ay, ay! ¿Cuándo veré a mi amor?-_Tarareó para cerrar las llaves y tomar la toalla y secarse, y escurrir su cabello con una más pequeña.- _Me arrodillo a los pies de mi amante, me levanto constante, constante, daré la media vuelta, daré la vuelta entera, haciendo una reverencia...-_Rio e hizo lo que decía, mientras se cambiaba, para pronto salir, secándose el cabello.- _Pero no, pero no, pero no...Porque me da vergüenza-_Siguió caminando, hasta llegar hacia abajo.-_Pero sí, pero sí, pero sí, porque te quiero a ti...-_

Al decir eso se destapo la cabeza para casi chocarse con el mayordomo oscuro, el cual volvía a tomar la toalla, tallándole el cabello.

-Al parecer que no se enojó como creí…-Comentó el demonio con su sonrisa sarcástica y su semblante burlón. Violeta solo sonrió y suspiro, solo quedándose en silencio, para que Sebastián comenzara a cantar esa canción, entre silencios y cortes, además de pequeños tarareos.

-Cállate Sebastián.-Mandó esta divertida, para soltarse e ir a colgar la toalla sobre el tender.

-¿Acaso le molesta?-Indagó, clavando su mirada en ella, acción que provoco que la castaña se estremeciera y por su espalda corriera un escalofríos.

Ella solo guardo silencio para que el teléfono de la casa sonara. Pensó en dejarlo sonar, ya que no tenia muchas ganas de hablar con nadie, pero dio un bufido y apretó la tecla de que el teléfono estaba descolgado.  
-Residencia….Ah? Si, ella habla…No tengo a nadie…Por si no se entero me quede sola…¡Usted váyase al carajo!-Solo dijo para que Sebastián le quitara el teléfono.

-Muy buenas tardes, disculpe el comportamiento de Violeta, pero esta un tanto irritada, Soy Sebastián, su tío…Oh, si, lo siento, algo así como un primo lejano de su padre.-Explicó.-Estaremos allí mañana a las 9…Muchas gracias por su comprensión.-Charló el Michaelis para cortar.

-No quiero ir, me quiero quedar en mi cama a lamentarme de mi vida de mierda…Anda vos.-Suplico entre pucheros adorable, gestito en que el demonio no caería.

-No My Little Princess, usted debe estar presente, e iremos, no me chiste.-Murmuró, para comenzar a cepillarle el cabello. La chica de los ojos marrones oscuros gruño y maldijo para sus adentros.

-¡¿Por qué te hago caso?! Me servís, bueno, no, no te veo como eso, pero no sos nada mío, te respeto, no solo por ser un demonio, pero ¿No crees que yo debería de decidir que hacer?-Preguntó, algo molesta, para que aquel ente maligna dejara de cepillarle el cabello y la diera vuelta.

-Mire, My Little Princess, usted tiene un contrato con nosotros.-Pronto, la tomo de la barbilla, haciendo que le mirar, o eso intentar, ya que esta tenia sus ojos mirando al piso.-Y yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti, antes de que me coma tu alma.-Le fue sincero, para sonreírle y soltarla, continuando con el tema de cepillarla, dejándola desconcertada. Al salir de su confusión, se soltó con brusquedad para tomar su teléfono y llaves, saliendo de allí ante la mirada atónita de su mayordomo.

-¿Pero quien se cree?-Refunfuñaba.- ¿Eh? ¿Quién se cree?-Dijo un poco más alto.-Se que es un demonio y me va comer, literalmente, el alma, pero ya tengo 15 años y todos me siguen tratando como si tuviera 5…-Se quejó.-Todos…-Susurró. Miró al cielo, cosa que se le estaba haciendo costumbre, y cerró los ojos, sintiendo nesa fría brisa otoñal, casi invernal, rozándole la cara. En esos momentos se sentía sola y vacía, sin propósito de seguir allí.

_-Desearía estar muerta…-Susurró apenas, cosa que esa palabras, se las llevo aquel frio y calador viento._

_-Yo no desearía eso si fuera tú…Niña.-Se escuchó una voz detrás de ella, además de una moto sierra, cosa que hizo que abriera los ojos desmesuradamente. Sintió ese ruido más cerca de ella, cosa que su instinto le dijo que huyera._

_Y así lo hizo_

_._

_-Ah…-Suspiro la voz, mientras se escuchaba más cerca aquel ruido taladrador y sordo, que la asustaba de a poco.- ¿No deseabas morir?-Preguntó con burla._

_-¿Quién sos para andar escuchando pensamientos ajenos?-Ella también indagó, mientras corría._

_-No son pensamientos si se dicen al aire.-Corrigió, a lo que ella solo siguió corriendo, sin detenerse._

_-Sebastián… ¿Dónde estás?-Imploró su ayuda para dar la vuelta, esquivando aquella herramienta.- ¿Quién sos? ¿Qué querés?-_

_-Mi Nombre es Grell Sutcliff…-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Y Soy un Shinigami…-_

* * *

_Matenme, mandeme perritos malignos comedores de comida(?)_

La verdad es que no ando inspirada, perdón ,pero es que "Primero la escuela" y eso, ustedes saben ¬¬

_Gracias A Mi Shampoo :33 La amo xD a Hyory :33 y a la que amagó con volverse pelirroja xD (Tengo que leer tus fics :c D:)  
A Las que leen y no tengo mucho que decir, estoy cansada u_u D: Eso nomas...espero que les guste este poquito que escribí en una hora e_e_

_Chau, nos veremos pronto :)/_


End file.
